DW Truth or Dare
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Para chara DW kita bakal disuruh ngelakuin Truth or Dare sama Author kita yang kece ini loh!(*pengen banget Thor,dibilang kece) Mau tahu kenistaan dan kelucuan apa saja yang akan mereka perbuat? Yuk,kita lihat bersama! Chapter 5 UPDATE!
1. Meet the Author,Evil

Hai! Kita kan baru ketemu,Evil mau ngenalin diri Evil tuh...kalo gak salah Evil Red Thorn(*maap,Author abis nyungsep ke maklumin kalo dia lupa-lupa inget gitu) aku Author baru disini! Ini fanfic pertamaku,kuharap kalian suka ya! ^ ^

**DW Truth or Dare**

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI,not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu hari yang_ sangat _terang karena mataharinya dekat banget,seorang perempuan yang usianya sekitar...yah,5 tahun-lah(*ditonjok Author) maksud-nya sekitar 10 tahun keatas itu bangun dari mimpinya yang _tidak _ gak salah namanya tuh Evil Red Thorn(*maklum,si narator juga lupa gara-gara ikutan nyungsep ke dalam got bareng si Author)

Evil: Huahhhmmm...(*bau,Thor,bau!) selamat pagi,dunia! Hari ini pagi yang cerah ...Oh ya! Evil lupa! Evil harus menjalankan sebuah misi penting! Evil harus siap-siap nih...

Lalu,Evil alias si Author pun ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat mandi,ke kamar buat ganti baju,ke meja makan buat nyolong ayam goreng yang belom abis tadi malem,dan yang terakhir ke apa?ya buat pergi-lah,emang buat apaan lagi?

Evil: Hem...tapi mulai dari mana ya-

Narator: STOP!

Evil: elah Nar,Evil lagi asyik-asyik ngomong kok disuruh berhenti?

Narator: aye belum selesai ngomongnya.

Evil: ohh...bilang dong dari tadi,Evil kan gak tempe(?) yaudah sono bisa ampe mulut situ jontor ya.

Emang Author songong...ehm,back to the saya belum menjelaskan apa itu misi yang akan dijalankan oleh Evil kan? Nah jadi gini,pada zaman dahulu kala...eh salah,jadi waktu itu...

_Flashback_

_Rumah Evil,jam 23.00 (*Ampe dikasih tau tempat ama jam-nya...)_

_Evil: Huahmm...aduh,Evil mau tidur aja..._

_Evil pun jalan ke kamar mandi buat sikat gigi,lalu ke kamar buat tidur._

_Evil: ...gimana ya kalo para chara DW itu maen Truth or Dare? Wah,pasti seru tuh! Hihi...gak bisa bayangin muka mereka satu-satu kalo suruh jawab Truth atau ngelakuin Dare._

_SIIIIINGGG..._

_Evil: Yosh! Karena Evil gak bisa nahan ke-kepo-an,Evil akan mengundang chara DW untuk Truth or Dare!Evil menyebutnya MDToD (Mission Dynasty Truth or Dare)! ,Evil akan mulai misi ini!Grookk..._

_Gile,cepet banget kebo (*Narator ditimpuk Evil)_

_End Of Flashback_

...Jadi begitu-lah ceritanya...

Evil:Hem...gimana caranya ya supaya mereka pada kesini semua?(*mikir,gak terasa rambut udah berubah warna jadi abu-abu)Nar,bantuin dong.

Narator: Aye kan hanya seorang Narator yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tapi hanya bisa bercerita.

Evil: (*dalem hati) 'dasar gak multi talenta...'

2 tahun...12 bulan...30 hari...24 jam...30 menit...1 detik...(?) akhirnya bohlam yang terang banget karena bohlam-nya baru diganti kemaren pun muncul diatas kepala Evil

Evil: Ah! Evil tempe!(?)

Narator: yang bener tahu...

Evil: oh iya...ah salah dikit doang kok

Narator: emg situ idenya apaan?

Evil: Kita kirimin aja surat ke masing-masing kerajaan biar mereka dateng ?

Narator: oh iya,betul juga

Evil: Iya kan? Nah sekarang kau bantu Evil buat nulisin surat-surat ! (*seret Narator)

Narator: (*kecekik)

Lalu,mereka pun menulis surat-surat itu untuk kerajaan Shu,Wei,Wu,Jin,dan tunggu besok deh!

Nah,ini masih 2 akan coming spoiler dikit yah,nanti yang akan datang duluan adalah kerajaan Wei,kalo kalian mau ngasih Truth or Dare ke mereka,silakan! yaoi atau yuri?silakan! asal jangan lupa review-nya ya! Sayonara!


	2. Wei Kingdom

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Evil Red Thorn alias Evil dan juga Narator!

Narator: kok saya ikut...

Evil: habisnya kalo gak ada Narator, nanti siapa yang bakal nemenin Evil buat nyambut para readers ini?

Narator: hah...baiklah, baiklah

Nah,sebelum mendengar Narator bercerita, ini adalah balasan review-nya:

xtreme guavaniko:

Hehe...Iya dong. Evil gitu loh *Narsis mode:ON*

Yah tergantung sih, Wa-san, kalo misalnya ada request yang minta Yaoi atau Yuri, Evil harus kasih ke mereka. Kenapa? biar tambah asyik tentunya!

Narator tuh temen-nya aku yang selalu bantu aku buat fic. Kalau Wa-san pengen tahu namanya, tanya dia aja. Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Aiko Ishikawa:

UAPA?! Guo Jia yaoi ama om Cow Cow eh salah maksudnya Cao Cao? boleh kok! Hehe...walaupun Guo Jia bukan yaoi ama Xu Shu, gak apa-apa yang penting asyik!

Guo Jia: maksud kamu 'asyik' tuh apa?

Evil: gak, gak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Sumpah *sujud-sujud gaje*

Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

SoniCanvas:

Sip! Bakal Evil kasih kok request Truth sama Dare-nya ke mereka. Tenang aja, kalo mereka gak mau ngejalanin Truth or Dare-nya, Evil giling mereka pake penggiling di rumah Evil. MWAHAHAHAHA! *Gila mode:ON*Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

.blossoms

Ehehe... iya, YAOI dan YURI! *tahan, Evil, tahan* Blossom-san penasaran sama permainan Truth or Dare? Kalo gitu kita maen bareng yuk! Sekarang!

Narator: bikin fic dulu, baru main (?)

Evil: Nyuu...*balik bikin fic, bukannya malah belajar malah bikin fic*

Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Red Pulse:

Oh iya, Lily-chan! gimana kabarnya? Baik-baik aja kan di Jepang? Kalo udah balik ke Indonesia, Evil minta oleh-oleh figure Yue Jin ya! *ngarep banget, Thor!* Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Sip, nanti Evil sampaikan ke mereka... dan silahkan! Di-fave kalo suka. Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Etto...kayaknya kemarin Evil lupa masukin Other yah? Maap,Evil kalian boleh request kok tentang Other kalo mereka muncul.

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI,not Evil **

**.**

**.**

**.**

GREDEK GREDEK GREDEK NGIIII! (?)

Di suatu hari yang mendung karena di luar memang lagi hujan, terdengar suara _carriage_ dan kuda-kuda yang bawel-nya minta ampun itu dari luar rumah Evil. Evil yang awalnya lagi asyik-asyik tidur sambil gigit-gigitin boneka St*tch (*kasihan bonekanya...) itu pun langsung bangun.

Evil: *dengan iler masih ada dimulut* Hwa! Loh...kayaknya tadi ada suara kuda, ah mungkin cuma perasaan Evil doang. Huahhmm...mau tidur lagi ah, paling mereka dateng-nya lama. Kan dari China ke Indonesia jauh.

Disaat kepala Evil yang sudah berapa inci lagi akan menyentuh bantal, terdengar suara kuda-kuda bawel itu.

NGIII! NYIII! NGOOOK! (?)

Evil: *langsung bangun* buset dah tuh kuda, pada berisik banget sih!...eh? kuda? masa sih...

Lalu Evil berjalan keluar dari kamar-nya dan menuju ke depan pintu masuk. Dibuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan... pelan... sangat pelan sampe saya jadi geregetan ngeliatnya.

Narator: Elah, Evil! Buka pintu aja lama banget!

Evil: Habis Evil kan nanti kena air hujan kalo bukanya kenceng-kenceng!

Narator: Evil, plis deh... itu kan cuma AIR HUJAN!

Evil: TAPI BADAN EVIL KAN NANTI BASAH! EVIL GAK MAU KENA BASAH!

Narator: TINGGAL DI-LAP DOANG PAKE TISU APA SUSAH-NYA SIH?!

Evil: POKOKNYA GAK MAU!

Orang-orang Wei *yang masih di luar tentunya*: Permisi! Ini rumahnya Evil Red Thorn bukan?

Spontanitas, Evil dan saya langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

Evil: Nar, kamu aja yang buka pager ya. Evil disini aja... nanti Evil kena hujan.

Narator: Kenapa gak kita berdua aja biar adil? Ayo .

Saya menarik*baca:nyeret*Evil keluar rumah dan menyambut dingin mereka. Kenapa menyambut dingin? ya karena, di luar kan lagi dingin. Masa bilangnya hangat? gak sesuai iklim yang sedang terjadi dong.

Evil: Ah, Narator. Tunggu sebentar...

Evil pun berlari kembali ke kamarnya utuk mengambil payung-nya yang bergaya... lolita bisa dibilang. Soalnya payung itu berwarna hitam dan memiliki renda dimana-mana.

Evil: Nah, begini kan enak. Ayo,kita sambut mereka!

Evil pun menarik tangan saya dan keluar dari rumah. Dan setelah membukakan pagar agar mereka bisa masuk, coba tebak apa yang kami lihat. Kuda ada dimana-mana, ada _carriage_, ada orang *itu sih pasti!*tapi, mereka bener-bener terlihat seperti di game loh! Ototnya... wajahnya... ya ampun sama! Ya tuhan,terima kasih telah mempertemukan kami dengan mereka... ehm, back to the story. Evil pun menyambut mereka dengan suara-nya yang tidak merdu itu alias cempreng.

Evil: Iya, ini rumahnya Evil Red Thorn alias aku!

Orang-orang Wei: ...oh, kamu?

Evil: Iya! nama Evil adalah Evil Red Thorn tapi kalian panggil aja Evil. Dan yang disampingku ini namanya Narator.

Evil & Narator: Salam kenal!

Li Dian: Salam kenal juga! namaku-

Yue Jin: Li Dian, itu tidak sopan. Biarkanlah tuan kita yang berbicara dulu.

Li Dian: Oh, iya hehe...

Cao Cao: Salam kenal. Nama saya Cao Cao. Saya adalah pemimpin kerajaan Wei ini. Ada apa gerangan anda memanggil kami kesini?

Evil dan saya melirik satu sama lain sebelum Evil menjawab pertanyaan Cow Cow eh salah Cao Cao sambil tersenyum lebar selebar mungkin yang mulutnya bisa jangkau.

Evil: ehehe... sebenarnya... bukannya Evil sudah menjelaskannya di dalam surat?

Cao Cao: eh? masa? Yuan, mana surat-nya?

Xiahou Yuan: ini _my lord_.*ngasih surat*

Cao Cao: *ambil surat, dibaca.*

Cao Cao pun membaca surat yang diberi oleh Evil untuk orang-orang Wei itu. Dilihat dari mukanya sih, sepertinya dia gak nemu penjelasan-nya kenapa dia diundang kesini. Dasar Evil, bukannya ditulis...

Cao Cao: ... Tidak ada.

Evil: Heh? masa? coba Evil lihat *ngambil surat dari tangan Cao Cao, tapi gak keambil karena Cao Cao ngangkat surat itu*kok, Evil gak boleh baca?! Evil yang buat surat itu!

Cao Cao: sebelum membaca surat ini, bukannya lebih baik jika anda mengizinkan kami masuk terdahulu?

Evil: Oops! Evil lupa. Hehe... maaf ya, ayo silahkan masuk!

Lalu, Evil, saya dan orang-orang Wei itu pun masuk ke dalam rumah Evil. Evil menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

Evil: Nah, mana suratnya?

Cao Cao pun memberikan suratnya dan Evil pun mengambilnya. Muka Evil pun jadi 11-12 sama muka Cao Cao yang tadi baca surat itu. Berarti tandanya dia lupa nulis penjelasannya.

Evil: Ya amplop, aku lupa nulis... maaf ya

Cao Cao: Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa anda mengundang kami semua kesini?

Evil: Jadi-

Narator: Jadi, kami mengundang kalian untuk bermain Truth or Dare.

Xu Zhu: Truth or Dare? Apa itu?

Narator: Sebuah permainan.

Xu Huang: Permainan macam apa? *ngeluarin muka innocent(*muntah)*

Narator: Jadi tuh misalnya seseorang harus menerima tantangan atau harus berkata jujur tergantung yang nanya maunya apa.

Xu Zhu: Oh begitu. Aku mengerti!

Evil: Kalau begitu semua udah pada ngerti kan?

Orang-orang Wei: * angguk –angguk kepala kayak lagi denger konser lagu Rock n' Roll*

Evil: Bagus, kita mulai! Pertama dari Aiko Ishikawa! Dare buat... Guo Jia!

Guo Jia: Heh? Saya?

Evil: Iya kamu! Kamu yang _blondie_. Dare-nya adalah... *gulp*

Guo Jia: ... apa?

Evil: baca sendiri *ngasih surat ke Guo Jia*

Guo Jia: *baca surat, senyam-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila (*dilempar sepatu ama Guo Jia)*

Setelah Guo Jia baca surat itu, Guo Jia narik Cao Cao ke kamar Evil. Duh, kok feeling saya gak enak ya?

Cao Cao: *bingung* Guo Jia?

Guo Jia: Cuma sebentar, _my lord_, sebentar...

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar Evil. Kami yang di ruang tamu Evil mendengar erangan Guo Jia yang kedengeran ampe keluar. Tuh kan, apa saya bilang. Feeling saya gak enak ternyata gara-gara ini toh.

Evil: Jangan berceceran kemana- mana ya! Hihi...

Semua (kecuali Evil, tentunya): *jawdrop*

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar Evil dengan muka yang gak bisa dideskripsikan

Evil: Gimana? Asyik?

CaoJia: ...

Evil: _well, Evil take that as a 'yes', then._ Lanjut! Dari SoniCanvas. Dia punya 2 request, nih. Yang pertama Truth buat... Zhenji!

Semua: *tepok tangan*

Zhenji: ?

Evil: Oke, Truthnya adalah... gantengan mana, Yuan Xi atau Cao Pi?

Zhenji: Hohohoho... itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Tentu saja lebih ganteng _Lord_ Cao Pi. Kalau lebih ganteng Yuan Xi, kenapa saya ngincer _Lord_ Cao Pi?

Evil & Narator: Karena dia kaya.

Cao Pi: *deathglare*

Evil: emm, apa beda rasanya berumah tangga dengan dua-duanya?

Zhenji: Beda. Jauh.

Evil: Ohoke. Yang kedua adalah Dare buat... Zhang he!

Zhang he: Heh?! Eike?!

Evil: Iya, kamu! Kamu yang kayak banci * dari dulu dia emg udah kayak banci kali, Evil!* Darenya adalah... dandanin Cao Pi, Guo Jia, Yue Jin, dan Li Dian secantik mungkin, terus rayu mereka dengan gayamu yang paling macho.

Zhang he: Itu sih gampang cyiin... ayo, sini eike dandanin

PiJiaJinDian: Mampuslah kita...

Lalu, si banci taman lawang * di lempar _claws_ ama Zhang he* menarik *baca: nyeret* mereka bereempat untuk didandanin

2 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar Evil dengan tampang yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang kesel, ada yang senyam-senyum aja, ada yang ketakutan, bahkan ada yang mukanya monoton.

Zhang he: Gimana cyiin? Cantik nggak?

Chara cewe: Wah, cantik! Zhang he hebat!

Chara om-om: *mikirin yang nggak-nggak* #plak#

Chara cowo: *nosebleed*

Evil: Sekarang, Zhang he harus ngerayu mereka dengan gaya yang paling macho!

Zhang he: Oke deh cyiin...

Pertama, dia berjalan menuju Cao Pi. Oh, malangnya nasibmu Cao Pi...

Zhang he: Hai ceweee, mau nggak temenin-

Cao Pi: Zhang he! Ada cicak di pundakmu!

Zhang he: Hii! Mana?! *Lebay mode:ON*

Cao Pi: Sekarang! Ayoo! *lari semangat '45*

JiaJinDian: KABURR! * lari dengan semangat '45 juga*

Narator: Hei, kalian! Jangan ka-

Evil: Udah biarin aja.

Narator: Tapi mereka-

Evil: Emang mereka tahu jalan?

Narator: ... nggak.

Evil: Makanya udah biarin aja. Nanti juga balik. Maaf yah, Dare-nya ke- cancel karena 4 orang blekok itu kabur *Evil dikeroyok massa ama PiJiaJinDian* Sambil nunggu mereka dateng, gimana kalau kita ngelakuin Truth or Dare yang lain dulu-

PiJiaJinDian: Kami pulang...

Semua: Selamat datang...

Evil: Nah, karena kalian udah pulang gimana kalo kita lanjutin-

PiJiaJinDian: Gak mau!

Evil: ... heh? Tadi kalian bilang apa? *penggiling udah di tangan*

Yue Jin: *gulp* gak! Kita gak bilang apa-apa kok! Ya kan, Li Dian?

Li Dian: i-iya!

PiJia: se-setuju!

Evil: ehehe... gitu dong! Ayo, Zhang he. Lanjut

PiJiaJinDian: Huft... hampir aja kita mati...

Zhang he dan... empat orang gaje itu *Narator ikut dikeroyok massa ama PiJiaJinDian* melakukan Dare mereka. Habis digodain Zhang he, tampang mereka macem- macem. Ada yang kayak abis ngeliat setan melambai, ada yang mukanya kayak nonton film suster keramas (?), dan ada juga yang kayak ngeliat banci taman lawang godain mas-mas tukang ojek (?). Macem- macem dah pokoknya...

PiJiaJinDian: *pingsan sambil ngibarin bendera putih (?)*

Evil: Aduh, yang semangat dong! Tinggal dikit lagi kok...

Narator: Udah biarin aja. Mungkin mereka shock abis digodain banci *Narator disempak ama Zhang he*

Evil: Iya sih, tapi habis ini soalnya Dare buat Li Dian...

Li Dian: *langsung bangun* Apaan Dare-nya?

Evil: _Etto..._ ini sebenarnya Dare dari temen Evil, Red Pulse. Li Dian harus gendong Yue Jin dengan ala '_bridal style_'...

Li Dian: E-eh? Apa?

Yue Jin: *blushing*

Evil: Gendong Yue Jin~

Lalu, Li Dian pun gendong Yue Jin dengan ala '_bridal style_'. Tapi karena mereka masih pake dress dan wig plus make-up, kok jatuhnya malah kayak yuri ya? Sudahlah... saya juga nggak ngerti.

Evil: Nah, bagus begitu! Sekarang tahan ya. 1... 2...

CKREEKK!

Evil: Hihihi... lumayan buat kenang-kenangan...

Li Dian: Heh, Author sarap! Lo ngapain tadi?!

Evil: Cuma menuhin requestnya Red Pulse doang kok, emang apa lagi?

Li Dian: Tapi tadi dia kan gak minta foto!

Evil: Tadi dia sms Evil, katanya dia lupa bilang kalo dia juga minta foto kalian waktu lagi ngelakuin Dare-nya dia...

DianJin: ...

Evil: Oke, lanjut! Yang terakhir dari Kirina Fujisaki. Truth buat... Zhenji lagi!

Zhenji: Walah... saya lagi...

Evil: Truthnya adalah... kerenan mana, Cao Pi atau Yuan Xi? Atau mungkin Ma Chao? Atau Ma Dai (?)

Zhenji: Hohoho... pasti _Lord _Cao Pi-lah. Tidak ada lagi pria terkeren selain dia.

Cao Pi: Zhen...

Zhenji: _My lord..._

Evil & Narator: *dorong mereka berdua ke kamar Evil*

PiJi: Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!

Evil: sekalian langsung Dare-nya aja! Hihi... kalian tahu maksud Evil apa kan?

Semua: *natap horor Evil*

Sekali lagi, kami mendengar suara yang gak enak dari suara Evil alias erangan. Lain kali, saya bakal suruh Evil untuk pasang peredam suara deh...

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar Evil. Tapi tampang mereka beda sama Cao Cao dan Guo Jia (*jelas beda! Mana ada yang mau sama si om-om mesum itu!) mereka berdua sih, tampangnya happy- happy aja.

Evil: Gimana? Seru?

Zhenji: Hoho... sangat loh.

Evil: Baguslah kalau begitu! Nah sekarang... yah, request-nya udah pada abis ya? _Too bad_... padahal Evil masih mau ngerjain kalian. Ya sudahlah, cukup sampai disini... Sayonara minna! Kapan- kapan kita ketemu lagi ya!

Narator: Dadah!

Lalu, chara- chara Wei itu pun kembali lagi ke China. Gile, kok mereka apal jalan ya? Padahal, saya ama Evil aja gak pernah loh apal jalan sekitar sini #plak# Berarti masih 4 kerajaan lagi ya... baiklah, kami akan menunggu!

**Ehehe... Itulah ending dari chapter 2. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya agak ngegantung dan gaje soalnya Evil udah kehabisan ide! Next chapter will be Wu! You can send a request to them, but don't forget the review 'kay? ^ ^**


	3. Wu Kingdom

Hai! Ketemu lagi sama Evil Red Thorn alias Evil! Gomen, Update-nya lama *kayaknya situ baru update beberapa hari yang lalu, deh!* oke! Ini balasan reviewnya...

xtreme guavaniko:

Cakepan Zhao Yun- lah daripada Cao Pi! Udah Zhenji, bilang Zhao Yun aja...

Cao Pi: *deathglare*

Wokeh, requestnya akan Evil kasih ke mereka. Tenang aja! Selama mereka ditangan Evil, Evil bakal buat menderita! MWAHAHAHAHA! *sarap mode: ON* oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

SoniCanvas:

Haha... mereka mah sebelum direquest juga udah aneh duluan...

Sip! Requestnya akan Evil sampaikan ke mereka! Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Ehehe... makasih atas pujiannya, Kirina-san. Dan Evil pasti bakal kasih requestnya ke mereka kok apalagi buat Lu Xun. Evil setuju banget sama Dare-nya Kirina-san! Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Red Pulse:

Ehehe... makasih Lily-chan *blushing* DORAYAKI?! Mau~ gak apa- apa deh kalo gak ada figure-nya asal ada dorayaki! ( *penggemar fans dorayaki, yah...) Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

fanficmember:

Wokeh! Requestnya akan Evil sampaikan! Dan iya, Lu Su ama Han Dang ikut! Kalo gak lengkap semuanya, gak asyik dong... nanti yang jadi mainan Evil sedikit...*Evil dikeroyok massa ama orang- orang Wu* Salam kenal juga dan thanks buat reviewnya!

.blossoms

Hehe... Makasih, Blossom-san. Ehehe... itu belom seberapa kok Yaoi- nya, masih ada yang lebih tinggi lagi. Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Guest:

Hehe... sebenarnya waktu Zhang he dandanin mereka berempat, Evil mau ikut. Tapi ini kan Dare- nya Zhang he jadi gak boleh dibantuin deh... Hiks *nangis bombay* Oce! Requestnya akan Evil kasih mereka. Thanks buat reviewnya!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Haha... Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, Aiko-san. Siapa tau mereka lagi maen apa gitu terus suaranya Guo Jia kedengeran ampe keluar. Tapi, Evil gak yakin juga sih... Setau Evil, di kamar Evil Cuma ada boneka buat dimainin. Masa mereka maen boneka- bonekaan Evil? MKKB banget *Evil disempak ama Guo Jia dan Cao Cao* Walah, jangan bakar rumah Evil! Belom lunas! (*ketahuan deh Evil, itu cuma rumah kontrakan) Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

Kiria Sanae:

Hehe... habisnya kalo Cuma normal aja terus, gak ada yaoi- yurinya kan gak asyik. Kayaknya monoton gitu... ya gak, Nar?

Narator: Iya aja dah...

Nyuu... Narator jahat... Dan Evil pasti bakal sampaikan requestnya ke mereka kok! Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu hari yang gelap karena memang udah malam, seorang perempuan sedang tertidur di kamarnya yang... bermodel gothic itu. Pake acara ngiler lagi, aduh... jorok banget dari luar kamarnya bisa terdengar suara orang- orang yang seperti ingin mengajak perempuan itu tawuran.

Orang- orang Wu: PERMISI! INI RUMAHNYA EVIL RED THORN BUKAAAN? (*buset, tereaknya pake urat)

SIIIIINGG...

Sun Quan: Kayaknya bukan yang ini deh rumahnya...

Sun Sahngxiang: Tapi alamatnya bener kok! Nih, 'Indonesia, Jl. XXX blok Z/10 (?), nomor XXX-XXX'. Dan ini rumahnya! Aku yakin ada dia didalam rumahnya, tapi gimana caranya biar dia keluar ya?

Orang- orang Wu: * berpikir keras sekeras batu*

Lu Xun: Ah! Saya tahu!

Orang- orang Wu: Apa?

Lu Xun: Bakar aja rumahnya! Pasti nanti dia keluar! *korek api udah siap ditangan*

Orang- orang Wu: *jawdrop*

Gan Ning: Udah, didobrak aja!

Ling Tong: Jangan, bego! Nanti kita disuruh ganti lagi ama dia! Lo tau kan keuangan kita lagi krisis?

Gan Ning: Cih, itu kan salah dia kenapa gak bangun- bangun! Dasar jerapah!

Ling Tong: Apa lo bilang?! Dasar landak!

Karena diluar si jerapah #plak# ama si landak #plak# lagi berantem, hampir seluruh RT bangun. Apalagi Evil *ya iyalah dia bangun, orang mereka berdua berantemnya di depan rumah dia!* dengan mata yang masih kadang kebuka kadang ketutup alias sayu, iler masih di mulut, lengan bajunya melorot, rambut kayak nenek lampir *Narator ditendang Evil* pokoknya serem deh! Saya aja takut ngedeskripiinnya apalagi ngeliat? Intinya Evil jadi 11- 12 ama nenek gayung eh maksudnya nenek lampir.

Evil: Aduh... ada apa sih malem- malem begini berisik banget?

Evil pun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke pintu masuk dengan tampang yang baru saja saya deskripsikan tadi. Saya harap mereka gak pingsan waktu ngeliat Evil...

Evil: ...

Narator: Loh? Kok malah bengong? Buka pintunya!

Evil: ... Narator?

Narator: Ya?

Evil: Evil udah rapi belom?

Narator: *tepok jidat, ambil cermin* Liat sendiri...

Evil: *ambil kaca, diem sebentar terus tereak dengan semangat '45 (?)* GYAAAAAA!

Narator: *tutup kuping pake kapas*

Orang- orang Wu: ALAMAKJANG! APAAN TUH?!

Yup, bisa dibilang teriakan Evil tadi sukses membuat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang lagi jambak- jambakkan (?) pun langsung berhenti. Buseet... hebat juga si Evil...

Evil: ADUH! KOK EVIL BERANTAKAN BANGET?! NARATOR!

Narator: KAN SITU HABIS TIDUR! WAJAR KALO BERANTAKAN!

Evil: TAPI INI LEBIH BERANTAKAN DARI BIASANYAAA!

Narator: YAUDAH, TINGGAL SISIRAN, CUCI MUKA UDAH DEH BERES! RIBET BEGETE!

Evil: Oh iya! Hehehe...

Lalu, Evil pun berlari ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan ke kamarnya untuk nyisirin rambutnya yang tadi 11- 12 ama nenek lampir *Narator digampol Evil* dia berjalan keluar kamar dengan muka yang nggak ngerasa bersalah. Ampun deh nih anak...

Sun Shangxiang: Halooo! Ini rumahnya Evil Red Thorn bukaaan? *suara ampe serak gara- gara terak dari tadi gak dijawab ama Evil*

Evil: Heh? Bukannya itu suara Sun Shangxiang? Jangan- jangan mereka udah dateng? Ayo Nar, temenin Evil.

Narator: Kenapa harus ditemenin? Kau kan bisa jalan sendiri.

Evil: Evil takut... sekarang kan malem- malem, kalo itu bukan mereka tapi hantu yang nyamar gimana? Hiii! Evil takuuut! Ayo, temenin Evil! *narik lengan Narator ampe tangan Narator jadi merah gara- gara ditarik terus ama Evil*

Narator: Hah... baik, baik

Saya dan Evil pun berjalan keluar dari markas kami *lu kate mafia, pake ada markas segala?* Saya bingung deh ama Evil. Kenapa sih dia minta temenin keluar? Lagipula mereka gak akan bunuh anak secentil dan seserem Evil? (*eh, Evil tuh kadang- kadang suka yandere, loh!)

Dan... OHMIGOD! Ternyata diliat dari deket, orang- orang Wu ini ganteng- ganteng! Saya kira mereka tuh gak begitu cakep- cakep alias pas- pasan mukanya daripada orang- orang Shu (*jangan ditandingin ama orang- orang Shu!) tapi begitu dideketin, saya jadi berubah pikiran 360 derajat (*lah? Balik dong...) Pokoknya beda deh kalo diliat dari jauh ama dari deket!

Evil: Iya, Ini rumah Evil Red Thorn! Selamat datang!

Orang- orang Wu: ... kamu Evil Red Thorn?

Evil: Iya! Panggil aja Evil! Dan yang disebelah Evil namanya Narator

Evil & Narator: Salam kenal!

Sun Jian: Ahaha... salam kenal juga. Nama saya Sun Jian, ketua dari Kerajaan Wu ini. Kenapa anda memanggil kami malam- malam begini?

Evil: _etto_... sebenarnya kami gak minta buat dateng malem- malem kok, terserah kalian aja mau dateng kapan dan kami pasti akan selalu siap menunggu!

Sun Ce: Tuh kan, yah! Aku bilang juga apa. Datengnya tuh gak mesti malem- malem...

Sun Jian: Haha... maafin ayah ya. Ayah kira kita disuruh dateng malam- malam.

Evil: Ehehe... ya sudah kalo begitu, silahkan masuk. Evil akan menjelaskan kenapa Evil mengundang kalian untuk datang kesini di dalam.

Lalu, Evil, saya, dan Orang- orang Wu itu masuk ke rumah Evil.

Evil: silahkan duduk... (*sok sopan lu, Evil!)

Orang- orang Wu: *duduk di sofa*

Sun Jian: Jadi, kenapa anda mengundang kami?

Evil: Ehehe... kami mengundang kalian untuk bermain Truth or Dare!

Lu Su: Truth or Dare? Saya belum pernah mendengar permainan itu...

Lu Xun: Jadi, permainan jenis apakah Truth or Dare ini? *pasang muka innocent (*nosebleed)*

Narator: Jadi tuh misalnya seseorang harus menerima tantangan atau harus berkata jujur tergantung yang nanya maunya apa.

Lu Xun: Hoh... begitu...

Evil: Nah, kalian udah ngerti kan cara bermainnya?

Orang- orang Wu: *angguk- angguk kepala berjamaah*

Evil: Kalo begitu kita mulai! Pertama! Dari xtreme guavaniko. Pertama, Truth buat... Sun Shangxiang!

Sun Shangxiang: heh? Aku?

Evil: Iya, kamu! Kamu yang berambut bob! Pertanyaan-nya adalah... bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan Liu Bei? Ada cinta baru mungkin?

Sun Shangxiang: emm... rasanya tuh gimana yah? Aku tuh jadi susah makan, susah tidur, susah mandi (?) pokoknya semuaya jadi susah tanpa _Lord_ Liu Bei!

Narator: maksudmu galau?

Sun Shangxiang: bisa dibilang begitu... dan _so far so good_, Aku sih belum nemu cinta baru lagi karena _Lord_ Liu Bei hanyalah yang satu- satunya di hatiku...

Evil: Hiks... so sweet...

Sun Jian: Nak...

CeQuan: Adek...

Orang- orang Wu: _Lady _Shangxiang...

Narator: Ah! Kok jadi kayak sinetron gini sih?! Udah, lanjutin lagi! *gak terharu sama sekali, dasar gak punya hati! (*dicekek Narator)*

Evil: Hiks, oke... Shangxiang tahan gak liatin brantem Ling Tong ama Gan Ning?

Sun Shangxiang: Nggak! Kenapa sih mereka nggak akur aja? Bikin pusing kepala tau!

Evil: Oke,oke. Jangan ngamuk disini ya Shangxiang. Dan selanjutnya Dare buat... Gan Ning dan Ling Tong! Kalian harus... Berpelukan!

NingTong: Hah?! _Are you sure_?!

Evil: _Of course I am_. Ayolah, ini sih gampang...

Gan Ning: Cih! Gw gak mau pelukan ama si jerapah!

Ling Tong: gw juga gak mau pelukan ama landak! Nanti durinya pada nancep di badan gw lagi!

Gan Ning: Apa lo bilang?!

Evil: ... Kalian mau lanjutin Dare- nya atau nggak? *penggiling di tangan*

NingTong: *gulp* Ma- mau kok! Kami mau banget malah! (?)

Evil: *senyum- senyum yandere* Ehehe... gitu dong! Ayo, berpelukan!

Gan Ning dan Ling Tong pun akhirnya berpelukan layaknya Teletubbies. Yah, mereka malah 11- 12 sama Teletubbies sih... *Narator dilempar Flail ama Three Sectional Staff*

CKREEEK!

Evil: Yup! Sudah selesai! Kalian boleh lepas pelukan kalian!

Ling Tong: *buru- buru lepas pelukan* amit- amit dah gw pelukan ama lo lagi...

Gan Ning: gw juga gak mau...

Aduh! Mereka bloon juga, ya. Masa mereka nggak nyadar kalo mereka tadi difoto ama Evil? Hah... dasar aneh...

Evil: Wokeh! Selanjutnya dari SoniCanvas! Truth buat... Gan Ning dan Ling Tong lagi!

NingTong: _NANI?!_

Evil: Ehehe... gak susah kok pertanyaan-nya. Mau sampai kapan kalian berantem mulu?

Ling Tong: Sampai gw bisa bales dendam ama dia!

Gan Ning: Hei!

Evil: hmm... emang kalian gak ada rencana buat nyari pacar atau istri biar ga berantem?

Gan Ning: Gimana mau nyari, cewe- cewe di Wu udah ada yang punya...

Evil: kan bisa nyari di luar Wu...

Ling Tong: Gak bisa! Nanti kita dikira _traitor_ lagi. Kan nanti urusannya repot!

Evil: Iya sih... Oke! Sekarang Dare buat... LU XUN! KYAAA, LU XUN!

Lu Xun: *sweatdrop*

Evil: Wokeh! Dare-nya adalah... pasang muka se- moe mungkin buat godain _Master_ Lu Meng!

Lu Xun: E-eh... tapi aku-

Evil: Ayo, Boyan...

Lu Xun: *pasrah, pasang muka moe* _Master_ Lu Meng~

Lu Meng: A- apa?

Lu Xun: Maaf ya, _Master_...

Lu Meng: E-emang kenapa?

Lu Xun: Kemarin... Aku... bakar salah satu _scroll_- nya _Master_...

SIIINGGG...

Lu Meng: Lu Xun...

Lu Xun: I- iya?

Lu Meng: Hah... baiklah, hari ini kumaafkan karena kau sedang menjalankan Dare...

Lu Xun: Heh?! Benarkah itu, _Master_? _Master Lu Meng no daisuki_! *meluk Lu Meng*

Jadi intinya si Lu Xun gunain Dare ini buat ngakuin kesalahan- nya kemarin? Pinter juga nih anak...

Evil: Walah, kalau begitu kita lanjut lagi! Dare buat... Ding Feng dan Zhou tai!

FengTai: ...

Evil: Pfft... Dare kalian adalah...kalian harus duet nyanyi lagu dangdut!

Ding Feng: Dangdut?

Evil: Iya, Dangdut... Nih, ayo nyanyi *ngasih mic ke Ding Feng dan Zhou Tai*

FengTai: ... _Aku butuh perhatian_

_Tapi tak kau hiraukan_

_Aku butuh kasih sayang_

_Tapi tak kau berikan_

_Aku mau di manja manja (manja manja)_

_Tapi kamu cuek cuek aja_

_Aku bete sama kamu_

_Aku sebel sama kamu_

_Aku kegi sama kamu_

_Aku bete bete bete!_

_Aku bete dicuekin_

_Aku sebel dibiarin_

_Aku kegi dianggurin_

_Aku bete bete bete! aaahhh bete_

SIIIINGG...

Evil: Pfft...

Narator: *nahan ketawa ampe muka jadi warna ungu*

Orang- orang Wu: ... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ya ampun, HAHAHA! Wah, kacau! Ding Feng nyanyi dengan suaranya yang kalian- tau- gimana dan Zhou Tai yang selalu diem itu... nyanyi? Aduh, saya sampe sakit perut...

Ding Feng: sudah saya duga, pasti hasilnya bakal begini

Zhou Tai: *angguk- angguk kepala*

Evil: O-oke, haha... kita lanjutin ya! Sekarang dari Kirina Fujisaki! Dare buat... Lu Xun lagi!

Lu Xun: Alamak...

Evil: Nah, ini adalah request terfavorit Evil karena Lu Xun harus pake baju maid dengan muka unyu! Narator, mana baju maidnya?

Narator: Ini *ngasih baju maid ke Lu Xun*

Evil: ayo Lu Xun, sini Evil bantuin pake *senyam- senyum yandere sambil dorong Lu Xun masuk ke kamar Evil*

3 menit kemudian...

Lu Xun keluar dari kamar Evil. OHMIGOD! Cantik buanget! Yakin itu Lu Xun? Kalo saya sih yakin- yakin aja, soalnya Lu Xun tuh emang dari dulu mukanya cantik plus imut. Jadi dia pasti cocok kalo disuruh cross dressing...

Lu Xun: eh... aneh nggak?

Chara cewe: KYAAA! XUNNIE!

Chara om- om: *mikirin yang nggak- nggak*

Chara cowo: OHMIGOD, LU XUN! ITU ELO KAN? GW GAK MIMPI KAN?

Evil: *nosebleed* Kesempatan ini gak boleh dilewatkan...

CKREEEK!

Lu Xun: *sadar* Ah, jangan! Nanti muka saya mau taruh dimana kalo mereka tahu saya pake baju maid?

Evil: nggak akan Evil kasih tau siapa- siapa kok... kalo Evil gak keceplosan yah...

Lu Xun: *facepalm*

Evil: Okay, cukup dengan _daydreaming_- nya! Selanjutnya Dare buat... Sun family!

Sun family: Alamakjang!

Evil: Hehe... Dare- nya adalah... kalian harus nyanyi lagu dangdut bareng- bareng sambil joget caesar!

Sun Quan: Tuh kan, dari awal berangkat ke sini firasatku buruk. Teryata ini yah...

Evil: *pasang lagu yang di YKS* ayo!

Sun Family: *joget caesar sambil nyanyi lagu yang lagi dipasang ama Evil*

10 menit kemudian... (*alamak! Lama banget!)

Sun family: hah... hah...

Evil: pfft... HAHAHAHAHA!

Orang- orang Wu: *ikutan ketawa* HAHAHAHAHA!

Narator: *ikut ketawa juga* HAHAHA!

Sun Quan: Aduh, orang lagi capek joget kok malah diketawain sih?

Sun Ce: Iye... mereka udah pada gila kali yah? *ngomong ngelantur saking capeknya joget*

Evil: 'Untung Evil rekam, hihi...' Haha... oke! Lanjut! Dari Red Pulse. Truth buat... Shangxiang lagi!

Sun Shangxiang: Walah, aku lagi...

Evil: Truthnya adalah... kamu punya perasaan gak sama Lianshi?

Lianshi: heh?

Shangxiang: Ah! Ng- nggak kok! Haha... kita Cuma temen. Iya kan Lianshi?

Lianshi: I- iya... *blushing*

Evil: Yah... padahal kalian cocok loh!

ShangxiangLianshi: *tambah nge- blush*

Evil: Ehehe... Lanjut! Dari fanficmember! Dare buat... Lu Xun lagi!

Lu Xun: ... hari ini aku lagi apes yah?

Evil: nggak kok. Beruntung malah. Darenya adalah... coba lakukan jalan kayak bride gitu, Lu Xun maunya sama siapa? Shangxiang atau Zhou Yu?

Lu Xun: eh... Zhou Yu deh...

Evil: Oke! Yoohoo! Zhou Yu...

Zhou Yu: Nggak usah dipanggil saya juga udah denger kok. Kita kan di satu ruangan...

Evil: Hehe... Lu Xun, kamu harus jadi pengantin perempuan-nya yah...

Lu Xun: eh? Tapi _Lord_ Zhou Yu kan lebih cantik...

Evil: pendekkan dia atau kamu?

Lu Xun: A- aku...

Evil: Kalo begitu, kamu yang jadi pengantin perempuannya! Nah, ayo. Coba jalan...

Mereka berdua pun berjalan layaknya seorang pasangan yang ingin menikah. Aduh, duo cantik dari Wu itu emang bikin gak bosen yah kalo diliatin terus...

Lu Xun: U- udah kan?

Evil: Udah! Nah, sekarang dari Guest! Dare buat... Sun Ce!

Orang- orang wu: *tepok pok ame- ame(?)*

Sun Ce: makasih, makasih *narsis mode: ON*

Evil: Dare- nya adalah... kamu harus gendong Zhou Yu ke kamar!

Sun Ce: heh? Apa?

Zhou Yu: *blushing*

Evil: g- e- n- d- o- n- g Zhou Yu ke k- a- m- a- r.

Sun Ce: Hah! Itu tantangan mudah! Ayo, Zhou Yu! *gendong Zhou Yu dengan ala _bridal- style_*

Lalu, Sun Ce dan Zhou Yu pun memasuki kamar Evil karena kamar Evil adalah satu- satunya kamar yang paling dekat dari ruang tamu. Kami semua mendengar erangan Zhou Yu dari dalam kamar Evil. Haduh... lupa kasih tahu Evil buat pasang peredam suara...

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar Evil. Tampang mereka kok seneng- seneng aja ya? Saya bingung... kok Guo Jia ama Cao Cao mukanya gak se- happy mereka yah?

Evil: gimana?

Sun Ce: berjalan lancar!

Evil: hehe... baguslah kalo begitu. Ini yang terakhir, dari Kiria Sanae. Truth buat... Lu Xun lagii!

Lu Xun: Tuh kan, aku lagi apes...

Evil: Nah, Lu Xun... jawab yang jujur yah. Pilih Gan Ning, Zhou Yu, atau Cao Pi?

Lu Xun: eh... aku lebih milih _Lord_ Zhou Yu...

Evil: Loh? Kenapa?

Lu Xun: Karena setiap kami ngobrol, kami selalu nyambung. Dan _Lord_ Zhou Yu juga seperti ibu bagi aku...

Zhou Yu: Lu Xun...

Evil: Hiks... so sweet banget yah dari tadi. Dan selanjutnya... Walah, requestnya udah abis... dan, wah! Sudah jam 24.00! Yah... padahal Evil masih mau maen sama kalian... _oh well_, mungkin dilain waktu nanti... Sayonara minna! Kapan- kapan kita maen lagi ya!

Narator: Dah!

Orang- orang Wu: Dah!

Mereka pun hilang dalam kegelapan *kayak setan aja!* gimana mau ngeliat mereka, diluar gelap gulita begini! Mudah- mudahan mereka baik- baik aja yah di jalan... Berarti masih 3 lagi, hah... perjalanan masih agak panjang...

**Hehehe... itulah ending dari chapter 3! Maaf kalo gaje soalnya Evil udah kehabisan ide lagi. Next chapter will be Shu! Feel free to ask them but don't forget the review, Okay? Sayonara!**


	4. Shu Kingdom

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama Author kita yang paling kece ini *muntah* yaitu Evil Red Thorn alias Evil dan juga Narator!

Narator: *melambaikan tangan*

Hehe... Sebelum Evil mulai ceritanya, ini adalah balasan reviewnya:

Kirina Fujisaki:

Makasih, Kirina- san baik banget deh... *blushing* beda banget sama Narator yang selalu ledekkin aku...

Narator: Hei, saya dengar!

Walah, kedengeran ama si Narator! Kabur! *ngacir nggak tau kemana* Oke, Evil pasti sampein kok requestnya ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Red Pulse:

Iya dong. Lu Xun gitu loh... *narsis mode: ON* Woceh! Requestnya bakal Evil sampein ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Kiria Sanae:

Wah... ekspresinya pasti susah digambarin tuh. Ehehe... requestnya pasti Evil sampein kok! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Nameless983:

Hehehe... gak apa- apa, makin banyak yaoi, makin bagus (?) karena saya juga seorang fujoshi! Dan requestnya pasti Evil sampein kok ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

xtreme guavaniko:

Hahaha... *ikut mati ditempat* Iya! Seorang Zhou Tai DANGDUT! Bisa dibayangkan betapa konyolnya kalo Zhou Tai yang pendiam itu nyanyi lagu DANGDUT. Alamakjang! Konyol banget, wkwkwkwk! *Evil ditendang Zhou Tai* Hehe... Evil ke- gap deh. Iya, Evil suka Lu Xun soalnya dia imut. Evil juga suka Xiahou Ba sama Guan Suo! Dan requestnya pasti Evil sampein kok ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Nagi and Scarlet:

Hehe... halo juga! Maaf yah Scarlet- san, orang- orang Wu udah pada pulang jadi udah gak sempet... Tapi tenang, habis ini Shu! Dan Evil jamin mereka lebih seru! Dan requestnya pasti Evil sampein kok ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ehehehe... Lu Xun- chan kan memang unyu, pake baju maid lebih unyu lagi ~ *hug Lu Xun*

Lu Xun: *sesek*

Hehe... dan Evil pasti kasih ke mereka kok requestnya. Thanks buat reviewnya!

Yuuki moon chan:

Ehehe... pastinya mereka melakukan hal yang tidak bagus buat didenger anak dibawah 18 thn *emg Evil udah 18 thn?* #plak#

Aduh Yuuki-chan, jangan pake senpai... Evil juga Author baru kok disini *blushing* Dan requestnya Yuuki-chan pasti disampein kok ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

miko males logic:

Iya, Wu-nya udah lewat miko-san... padahal Evil juga masih mau ngerjain mereka *Evil dikeroyok ama Orang-orang Wu* Dan pasti Evil sampein kok requestnya ke mereka! Tapi maaf yah kalo Evil Cuma masukkin sebagian! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Yurianna Shan L:

Hahaha... gak apa-apa kok Yurianna-san, Evil malah selalu review lewat hp! Dan Evil sampein kok rquestnya ke mereka! Tapi maaf yah kalo Evil Cuma masukkin setengahnya aja! Thanks buat reviewnya!

**Dynasty Warriors are belongs to KOEI, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu hari yang panas karena memang udaranya lagi panas banget, saya dan Evil sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV.

Evil: *bete, gonta- ganti acara ampe belakang TV keluar asap*

Narator: *lagi asyik sms- an sama pacar (*EAAA!)*

Evil: Aduh, bosen... Narator, maen yuk!

Narator: *lanjut sms- an*

Evil: *merasa dikacangin, kesel* NARATOR!

Narator: Aduh, apaan sih?

Evil: Ayo maen, Evil bete... *narik lengan Narator kayak anak minta dibeliin balon ama ibunya*

Narator: maen apa?

Evil: emm... ah! Maen kartu aja gimana?

Narator: Emang Evil punya kartu?

Evil: punya! Nih! *ngeluarin memory card dari hp*

Narator: *tepok jidat* bukan memory card, Evil! Kartu remi!

Evil: Oh iya, hehe... ada kok. Nih! *nunjukkin kartu remi yang berkilau*

Narator: Yaudah, mau maen apa?

Evil: Yang seru! Tepok nyamuk!

Narator: Wokeh, siapa takut!

Evil: Oke, aku duluan! 2!

Narator: 3!

Evil: 4!

Narator: 5!

PLAAAK!

Evil: Hehe... Evil duluan~ nih, ambil semua kartunya...

Narator: Cih... 6!

Evil: 7!

Narator: 8!

Evil: 9!

Narator: 10!

Evil: Jack!

Narator: Queen!

PLAAAK!

Narator: Haha, saya duluan...

Evil: Nyuu... King!

Narator: As!

Disaat kami mengangkat tangan kami untuk menepok *baca: menampol* kartu As yang tergeletak di lantai itu, Terdengar suara orang- orang gila yang berisiknya minta ampun dari luar *Narator dibacok ama orang- orang Shu*

Orang- orang Shu: PERMISIIII! INI RUMAHNYA EVIL RED THORN, YAH? *buseet, merdu banget suaranya...*

Evil: ... Ah! Mereka sudah datang yah! Ayo, Nar! Kita sambut mereka.

Narator: Hah... baik.

Kami pun berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu menuju keluar. Pasti kalian bingung kenapa hari ini saya nurut- nurut aja ama Evil. Kenapa? Karena saya lagi males adu mulut ama Evil. Saya pusing denger suaranya yang 11- 12 sama penyanyi _seriosa _itu alias cempreng...*Evil: kamu muji atau ngeledek, Nar?*

Evil: Iya, ini rumahnya Evil Red Thorn! Selamat datang di Markas Evil Red Thorn MUAHAHAHA! *Sima Yi: Woy! Itu ciri khas ketawa gw! Maen nyolong aja...*

Orang- orang Shu: *jawdrop* 'Anak aneh, habis keluar dari RSJ yah?'

Evil: Aku Evil Red Thorn tapi kalian bisa panggil Evil aja. Dan disampingku yang mukanya mirip mba- mba ini namanya Narator!

Narator: Hei! _I heard that_!

Evil & Narator: salam kenal!

Liu Bei: Oh, kamu yang namanya Evil Red Thorn? Kamu imut yah...

Evil: Ah, anda terlalu berlebihan. Haha... *blushing*

Narator: 'dasar Evil, gampang banget ke ge- eran...'

Liu Bei: Haha... perkenalkan, nama saya Liu Bei. Yang ini namanya Guan Yu, adik saya, dan yag ini adik saya juga namanya Zhang Fei, dan yang ini-

Narator: Eh... _Lord_ Liu Bei, kami berdua sudah tahu nama- nama kalian jadi tidak perlu disebut satu- satu *songong mode: ON*

Liu Bei: Oh begitu, kalau begitu saya tidak perlu lagi menyebutkan nama mereka satu- satu (*kan gak ada yang nyuruh situ buat nyebutin satu-satu!) Tapi, ada alasan apa Evil mengundang kami kesini?

Evil: Nanti Evil jelaskan di dalam. Ayo, silahkan masuk...

Lalu, Kami pun berjalan memasuki rumah Evil. Alamak! Orang- orang Shu ini dideketin malah tambah keliatan gantengnya! Apalagi Zhao Yun! KYAAA, ZHAO YUUUN! (*jangan lupakan pacarmu, Nar...) ehm, maaf saya tadi agak lepas kendali gara- gara ngeliat Zhao Yun. Back to the story, Evil pun menyuruh mereka duduk.

Liu Bei: Jadi?

Narator: Jadi kami mengundang kalian untuk bermain Truth or Dare.

Zhang Bao: Truth or Dare? Aku belum pernah mendengar mainan semacam itu...

Narator: Jadi tuh misalnya seseorang harus menerima tantangan atau harus berkata jujur tergantung yang nanya maunya apa.

Ma Dai: Hoh... begitu... *pasang muka unyu #plak# *

Evil: Berarti kalian udah pada ngerti kan? Ada yang mau tanya?

Jiang Wei: *angkat tangan*

Evil: Ya? Ada apa, Jiang Wei?

Jiang Wei: Kalian habis main kartu, yah?

Lalu, semua mata tertuju pada lantai yang berserakan dengan kartu remi. Aduh! Lupa diberesin! Bisa- bisa Evil ngajak mereka maen kartu bukannya Truth or Dare!

Evil: Iya! Mau maen?

Chara anak- anak muda: MAU! *dengan mata cling- cling kayak di komik shoujo*

Narator: Tapi selesai kalian main Truth or Darenya.

Chara anak- anak muda: Nyuu...

Evil: Baiklah! Kita mulai! Pertama dari Kirina Fujisaki. Truth buat... Zhao Yun!

Orang- orang Shu: *tepok kaki (?)*

Evil: Jawab pake hati yah jangan pake dengkul, Zhao Yun-kun suka sama siapa? Harus cewe ya, dari luar Shu juga boleh kok...

Zhao Yun: _Etto_... sebenarnya saya bingung antara Xingcai atau_ Lady_ Shangxiang...

Evil: Kalo gitu, PDKT-in aja dua- duanya!

Zhao Yun: Nanti saya dianggap playboy dong...

Evil: Hem... tapi intinya Yun-kun suka ama dua-duanya?

Zhao Yun: bisa dibilang begitu...

BeiChan: Zhao Yun...

Zhao Yun: Maaf _Lord_ Liu Bei, _Lord_ Liu Chan...

Evil: Hiks...

Orang- orang Shu: Zhao Yun...

Narator: *kesel, karena kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Yaitu kayak SINETRON Indonesia yang gak sengaja ditonton ama Narator kemarin siang* Argh! Udah, lanjut!

Evil: Jiwa Tsundere-nya keluar tuh...

Narator: Ah udah! Lanjutin aja!

Evil: Hehe... iya, iya. Selanjutnya adalah Dare buat... Pang Tong dan Ma Chao!

TongChao: heh?

Evil: Iya, kalian! Kalian yang pake sesuatu diatas kepala! #plak# Darenya adalah... Berpelukaaan!

Ma Chao: NANI?!

Pang Tong: *hug Ma Chao* Ma Chao...

Ma Chao: Kek Pang Tong...

Semua: *muntah, ya iyalah! Ini mah Yaoi gagal!*

CREEEK!

Ma Chao: Woy, Evil! Ngapain yang tadi difoto?

Evil: ehehe... buat kenang- kenanganlah. Emang buat apa lagi?

Ma Chao: Delete kagak ntuh foto?!

Evil: Gak mau~

ChaoEvil: *maen kejar- kejaran*

Zhang Bao: Kayaknya asyik! Aku ikut dong! *ikut maen kejar- kejaran*

Ma Dai: Aku juga! *ikut- ikutan maen kejar kejaran*

Chara cowo: Ikut! * ikut maen juga*

Narator: *pusing* BERHENTIIII! (*teriak semangat '45)

Chara cowo (selain Ma Chao): *berhenti, nabrak Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: *nabrak Evil*

Evil: *mejret* Aduh... atit... WOI YANG PALING ATAS! BANGUUN!

Xu Shu: *si tersangka karena membuat semua jadi ketiban* Ba... baik!

Akhirnya Evil dkk yang tadi habis maen tiban- tibanan itu pun bangun.

Evil: Haduh... Oke! Kita lanjut! Dari Red Pulse! Truth buat... Guan Yinping!

Guan Yinping: Aku?

Evil: Iya kamu! Kamu yang rambutnya 11-12 ama jenggot bokapmu *Evil disempak Guan Yu* Truthnya adalah... siapa diantara keluarga kamu yang cantik selain kamu dan ibumu?

Guan Yinping: Tentu saja kak Xing!

Zhang Bao: setuju!

Guan Xing: *deathglare ke Zhang Bao*

Zhang Bao: *kicep*

Evil: hmm... Evil setuju ama Guan Yinping! Oke, selanjutnya dari Kiria Sanae. Dare buat... Ma Dai!

Ma Dai: heh? Ane?

Evil: Iya kamu! Emang siapa lagi disini yang namanya Ma Dai? Darenya adalah... *bisik- bisik ke Ma Dai* colong kuda Ma Chao.

Ma Dai: itu mah gampang! Kalo urusan colong menyolong, serahkan saja padaku!

Walah, saya yakin Ma Dai tuh pasti mantan maling... atau mantannya si maling? *Narator diguyur tinta ama Ma Dai*

Ma Dai: *ngibrit ke luar rumah Evil*

Ma Chao: Eh, Dai! Lo mau kemana?

Ma Dai: beli kuda.

Ma Chao: Oh... yaudah sono, jangan lama- lama yah!

Ma Dai: iye...

2 menit kemudian... *cepet bener...*

Ma Dai: _Tadaima..._

Semua: _Okaeri_...

Ma Chao: udah beli kudanya?

Ma Dai: udah. Nih. *nunjukkin kuda yang 11-12 ama kudanya Ma Chao karena itu sebenernya kuda si Ma Chao*

Ma Chao: kok mirip kuda gw yah?

Evil: Ah, perasaan Chao-kun doang... kalo gitu, kita lanjut! Masih dari Kiria-san, Dare buat... Kongming!

Ma Chao: Chao-kun?

Zhuge Liang: Yang laen disebut namanya, kok ane pake nama kecil...

Evil: nyebut Zhuge Liang kepanjangan! Enakkan Kongming! Darenya adalah... kirim pesan berisikan "I Love you" ke om Sima Yi dan tunggu balasannya!

Zhuge Liang: HAH?!

Evil: iya. Wajib loh, kalo gak mau...*penggiling di tangan*

Zhuge Liang: *gulp* ba... baik.

Lalu, Zhuge Liang alias Kongming pun menulis surat bertuliskan kata- kata yang cukup nista itu. Dikirimlah surat itu untuk om Sima Yi. Gimana cara ngirimnya? Yang tahu hanyalah Kongming... Tak lama kemudian, surat pun datang.

Bao Sanniang: Eh, suratnya udah dateng...

Evil: kalo gitu ayo kita lihat bersama...

Kami mengecek isi sang surat dan coba tebak kata- kata apa yang tertulis disitu?

' _Sorry. Gw bukan maho. Gw masih NORMAL.'_

...

Semua (kecuali Kongming): BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KASIAN SEKALI NASIBMU, KONGMING!

Zhuge Liang: Diem! Gw emg gak suka dia kok!

Evil: haha... kalo gak suka ama om Sima Yi kenapa Kongming kirim ke dia?

Zhuge Liang: Karena kau mengancamku!

Evil: Kapan Evil ngancam Kongming?

Zhuge Liang: Tadi!

Evil: halah, boong! Emang tadi Evil ngancam Kongming?

Semua: nggak! (*jahatnya mereka...)

Zhuge Liang: *pundung di pojokan*

Evil: Udah biarin, cepat atau lambat dia bakal ceria lagi kok! Oke, selanjutnya dari Nameless983! Dare buat... Xu Shu! KYAAAA! XU SHUUU!

Xu Shu: *sweatdrop*

Narator: maaf ya, kadang- kadang dia suka begitu...

Evil: Wokeh! Darenya adalah... Xu Shu mau nulis love letter ke siapa? Ma Dai atau Guo Jia? Evil saranin sih ke Guo Jia...*senyum- senyum mencurigakan*

Xu Shu: eh... gak ada yang laen?

Evil: emm... gak ada! Cuma itu doang pilihannya!

Xu Shu: kalo gitu ke Guo Jia aja deh...

Evil: Kalo gitu ayo, ditulis!

Xu Shu pun menulis sebuah 'love letter' ke Guo Jia. Saya bisa bayangin kata- kata macam apa yang bakal ditulis oleh Guo Jia buat ngebales surat dari Xu Shu... Xu Shu pun mengirim suratnya. Belom berapa menit udah dateng ntuh surat. Kayaknya si Guo Jia nulisnya pake otot (*tapi Guo Jia kan gak punya otot!)

Evil: Wah, suratnya udah dateng! Ayo kita lihat isinya...

'_Dear Xu Shu,_

_Ya ampun, saya nggak nyangka kamu juga berpikiran hal yang sama kayak saya! Saya senang banget!_

_From,_

_Guo Jia.'_

Xu Shu: ... O-ow.

Semua: selamat! *lempar bunga melati (?) kemana- mana*

Tuh kan, saya bener. Saya gak heran kalo Guo Jia nulis kayak begono...

Evil: *hug Xu Shu* selamat! Siapa yang jadi uke- nya? Kamu atau Guo Jia?

Xu Shu: Eh, itu...

Evil: Hehe... tentu saja Guo Jia! Anyway, lanjut! Dare buat Guan Xing! Kiss Zhang Bao!

Zhang Bao: eh...*blushing*

Guan Xing: *blushing* Dare macam apa itu...

Evil: Apa aja boleh! Ayo cepet, Evil udah gak sabar nih!

Guan Xing: emm... *deket- deket ke Zhang Bao*

Zhang Bao: *gulp*

Bibir mereka pun tinggal beberapa inci lagi. 2 jam... 36 menit... 1 detik... (?) AGH! Lama!

Narator: Ciuman doang lama bener! *dorong kepala Guan Xing ama Zhang Bao*

CUP!

CKREEEK!

Semua: ...

Guan Xing: ah...

Zhang Bao: *nambah blushing*

Evil: 'hore! Dapet fotonya!'

Chara Cewe: KYAAAA! * fujoshi mode: ON*

Guan Yu: hiks... selamat yah nak, akhirnya kamu dapat pasangan hidup...

Zhang Fei: wahaha! Pilihanmu bagus juga, Zhang Bao!

Zhang Bao: Ayah apaan sih!

Evil: Hehe... selamat yah! Oke, selanjutnya Truth buat Jiang Wei! Situ punya perasaan sama Xiahou Ba anak Jin?

Jiang Wei: Hah? Nggak kok!

Evil: bener?

Jiang Wei: I- iya!

Evil: Kalo Wei-kun boong, nanti disamber petir!

Jiang Wei: *sweatdrop*

Evil: Wokeh, lanjut! Sekarang Dare buat anak muda Shu! Kalian harus cosplay jadi karakter di Attack On Titan! Nih bajunya! Yang dapet nih baju harus cosplay! *sebarin baju buat cosplay*

Dan anak- anak muda Shu itu pun muter- muterin rumah Evil kayak om Guan Yu kebakaran jenggot *Narator dibakar Guan Yu* Dan yang kena lemparan baju cosplay maut- nya Evil adalah...

Zhao Yun: *dapat bajunya Mikasa*

Wei Yan: *dapat bajunya Armin*

Ma Chao: *dapat bajunya Eren*

Guan Ping: *dapat baju Levi*

Evil: Nah, yang dapet silahkan dipakai bajunya!

Mereka yang dapet lemparan baju cosplay maut- nya Evil pun berjalan menuju kamar Evil untuk ganti baju.

10 menit kemudian... (*lama begete!)

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Evil. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aduh, mereka cosplay jadi karakter di Attack On Titan? Alamakjang Zhao Yun... kamu kenapa harus jadi Mikasa sih dari semuanya?

Zhao Yun: *diem*

Ma Chao: Gw jadi siapa sih? *bloon mode: ON*

Wei Yan: Aku... rambut... pirang...

Guan Ping: *pasang muka sulen*

Semua: *jawdrop*

CKREEEEK!

Evil: Huh, untung keburu...

YunChaoPing: Woi, Author sarap! Ngapain lo?!

Evil: foto kalian.

YunChaoPing: Kenapa difoto?!

Evil: buat kenang- kenangan! Jadi kalo Evil kangen sama kalian, Evil kan tinggal mandengin nih foto...

YunChaoPing: hah... terserah...

Evil: Ehehe... Oke, selanjutnya dari xtreme guavaniko! Truth buat... Bao Sanniang!

Bao Sanniang: Aku? Yang bener?

Evil: Iya kamu! Kamu yang mukanya 11-12 ama kucing yang suka lalu- lalang di depan rumah Evil! #plak# Truthnya adalah... bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Guan Suo? Mau berganti hati? Walau si jenggot- Guan Yu melarang?

Bao Sanniang: Aku tidak akan berganti hati! Tidak akan pernah! Walaupun ayah tidak menyetujuinya! *ngerangkul tangan Guan Suo*

Evil: ho... Evil suka dengan sikapmu, Sanniang! Sekarang Dare buat... Zhao Yun!

Orang- orang Shu: Oleee!

Zhao Yun: hah?

Evil: Zhao Yun yang gantengnya gak tertandingi sama karakter- karakter laennya, kamu harus rayu Xingcai sebisa mungkin!

Zhao Yun: apa? Rayu Xingcai?

FeiPing: *deathglare ke Zhao Yun*

Zhao Yun: *hampirin Xingcai* Xingcai, layaknya rembulan yang selalu menyinariku di malam hari, kau selalu menyinari hatiku...

Xingcai: *blushing*

Evil: *ngerekam kata- kata Zhao Yun*

FeiPing: *deathglare lagi ke Zhao Yun*

Zhao Yun: *kagak enak hati*

Evil: Wokeh, terima kasih Yun-kun! Sekarang dari Nagi and Scarlett! Truth buat... Fa Zheng! Hai, Fa Zheng!

Fa Zheng: Hai...

Evil: Hehe... Truth- nya adalah... gimana rasanya para strategis udah berkumpul?

Fa Zheng: Rasanya? Hmm... lebih enak aja. Soalnya jadi banyak teman ngobrol.

Evil: Ho... begitu, dan mas Fa Zheng belom boleh kabur karena masih ada Dare buat kamu! ^ ^

Fa Zheng: *gulp*

Evil: Hehe... Darenya adalah... gendong Xu Shu ke kamar!

Fa Zheng: hah?!

Xu Shu: 'pantes feeling gw dari tadi kagak enak, ternyata ini toh...'

Fa Zheng: *gendong Xu Shu (*emg kuat apa?)*

Mereka pun memasuki kamar Evil. Terdengar suara erangan entah suara siapa itu karena saya gak bisa bedain mana suara Xu Shu dan mana suara Fa Zheng...

4 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dengan tampang yang sama kayak tadi mereka masuk ke kamar Evil. Hebat yah, yang masuk ke kamar Evil tampangnya bisa beda- beda begono. Saya takjub...

Evil: Hehe... gak usah Evil tanya juga pasti kalian jawab iya kok! Oke, selanjutnya Truth buat... Guan Yinping!

Guan Yinping: Hore! Aku lagi! (*anak aneh...)

Evil: Ehehe... Truthnya adalah... siapa sih cowo yang paling kamu taksir seantoro Shu?

Guan Yinping: eh? Yang paling aku taksir? Emm... kayaknya aku milih kak Bao

Zhang Bao: *lagi minum (?), nyembur ke Guan Ping*

Guan Ping: *basah*... untung gw masih pake bajunya si Levi, jadi gak kena baju gw deh...

Evil: Heh? Zhang Bao? Hmm... cocok aja sih. Oke, sekarang giliran Guan Suo! Dare buatmu!

Guan Suo: *facepalm* mampuslah aku...

Evil: Darenya adalah... pake baju maid, lalu digendong bridal style ama Yun-kun!

Guan Suo: _NANI?!_

Zhao Yun: kenapa saya kena lagi sih...

Fa Zheng: sabar yah, emang susah kalo jadi karma...

Ma Dai: Karma? Apaan tuh?

Fa Zheng: Karakter utama...

Narator: Nih Suo, bajunya *ngasih baju maid ke Guan Suo*

Evil: _Okay, off you go!_ *dorong Guan Suo ke kamar Evil*

Lalu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar Evil. Terdengar suara teriakan Suo yang cemprengnya minta ampun, mungkin Evil dandanin- nya pake urat kali yah? Saya gak tahu...

5 menit kemudian...

Suo dan Evil keluar dari kamar Evil. Wow! Itu Suo? Ciyus? Miapah? _KAWAIII!_

Chara Cewe: KYAAA! SUOO!

Chara om- om: *mulai bayangin hal- hal yang off limit #plak#*

Chara cowo: *nosebleed*

Evil: Nah, Zhao Yun... monggo digendong...

Zhao Yun: *gendong Guan Suo bridal style*

Guan Suo: *blushing*

CKREEEK!

Evil: yay! Dapet! Nah sekarang, dari SoniCanvas! Lagi- lagi Truth buat Guan Suo!

Guan Suo: Alamakjang...

Evil: Truthnya adalah... bunga apaan di kepalamu?

Guan Suo: Oh, ini? Nggak tau.

GUBRAAAK!

Semua: masa gak tahu sih?!

Guan Suo: A- aku gak tahu ini bunga apaan! Karena bunga ini indah jadi aku ambil!

Evil: *tepok jidat* baik, mari kita lanjut... Truth buat Guan Yu!

Guan bersaudara: Hore, ayah!

Guan Yu: ?

Evil: ehehe... Truthnya adalah... jadi om Guan Yu, gimana caranya merawat jenggot yang baik biar sebagus punya om?

Guan Yu: gampang. Tinggal di shampoo setiap kali mandi dan di catok...

Evil: *bisik- bisik ke Narator* perasaan Evil doang atau virus Zhang he mulai menyebar?

Narator: *bales bisik- bisik* Saya kurang tempe...

Evil: Kalo begitu sekarang Dare buat Guan bersaudara! Atur jenggot papi kalian biar enak diliat, dan tidak mengganggu segokil mungkin!

Guan bersaudara: Oke!

Lalu, Guan bersaudara itu pun mulai meriasi jenggot papi mereka yang... indah bisa dibilang.

Guan bersaudara: selesai!

Semua: cepatnya!

Kami pun melihat sang papi alias Guan Yu.

...

Semua: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JENGGOTNYA DIKEPANG- KEPANG! HAHAHA!

Wahaha! Aduh, Guan bersaudara itu memang anak- anak kreatip yah. Jenggotnya Guan Yu dikepang- kepang jadi kepang 10 *banyak bener!* dan diiket pake pita warna- warni. Juga ditempelin pernak- pernik disekitar jenggotnya yang diambil dari kotak perhiasan Evil. Pokoknya jenggotnya Guan Yu jadi colorful deh!

Guan Yu: ...

Evil: Wahaha! Ehm, maaf om Guan Yu. Evil kelepasan hehe... baik, kita lanjut! Dare buat Kongming!

Zhuge Liang: ...

Evil: Darenya adalah... bisa ga peranin om Sima Yi lagi bentak anaknya sambil ketawa setan?

Zhuge Liang: ... Kalo ketawanya aja saya bisa.

Evil: Yaudah ketawanya aja!

Zhuge Liang: *tarik napas dalem- dalem, gak dibuang- buang* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Semua: Pfft...

Zhuge Liang: Gimana? Bisa kan?

Evil: I- iya, bisa... selanjutnya dari Aiko Ishikawa! Dare buat... Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping, dan Guan Suo untuk joget Cesar smabil pake baju maid!

YunWeiPingSuo: Whaaat?!

Narator: Nih baju maidnya. * kasih ke YunWeiPing. Suo kan udah pake, jadi gak usah dikasih...*

YunWeiPing: *pake baju maid*

Evil: *nyetel lagu yang biasa diputer di YKS* Nah, ayo nari! Yang laen boleh ikut nari kok!

YunWeiPingSuo: *joget Cesar*

Semua: *ikut- ikutan joget*

20 menit kemudian... (*alamakjang! Lama bener dah!)

Karena mereka ketagihan nari, ampe lupa menit... hebat yah, mereka bisa nari selama 20 menit. 50 detik (?) aja saya gak kuat, apalagi 20 menit... untung saya gak ikut nari, kalo ikut sih saya pasti pingsan di tempat...

Evil: hah... capek juga yah. Tapi asyik!

Semua: 'asyik...'

Evil: dan selanjutnya Dare buat Ma Dai! Kamu harus lukis Ma Chao dengan pakaian maid!

DaiChao: APUAAAA?!

Narator: nih, bajunya *lempar baju maid ke Ma Chao (*sebenernya Evil punya stok baju maid berapa sih?)*

Ma Chao: *pake baju maid*

Evil: Nah Ma Dai, tolong digambar yah!

Ma Dai: I- iya...

Lalu, Ma Dai pun mulai menggambar Ma Chao. Dilihat dari tangannya Ma Dai sih, dia gemeteran megang kuasnya entah karena dia takut ngeliat Ma Chao jadi tambah serem pake baju maid atau nahan ketawa...

Ma Dai: Selesai...

Evil: Mana? Coba Evil lihat!

Narator: saya juga mau lihat.

Semua: Lihat dong...

Gak lama kemudian...

Semua: *jawdrop*

Gara- gara ngeliat gambarnya Ma Dai, ada yang pengen muntah, ada yang langsung mules, ada yang spontan langsung pingsan, wah pokoknya macem- mecem deh...

Ma Chao: emang apaan sih?! *ngeliat gambar, jawdrop* MA DAIII! INI APAAN? MASA GW JADI 11-12 AMA GORILA BEGINI?!

Ma Dai: kan aku hanya menggambar apa yang kulihat...

Ma Chao: JADI LO NGATAIN GW GORILA GITUU?!

Evil: udah, udah... daripada berantem, mending kita lanjutin lagi! Oke, selanjutnya dari Yuuki moon chan! Truth buat... Xingcai!

Xingcai: saya?

Evil: Yup! Kamu! Truthnya adalah... kamu suka sama siapa? Guan Ping atau Liu Shan?

Xingcai: eh... Saya suka sama... Guan Ping.

Guan Ping: *blushing*

Evil: Heh... kalo gitu sekalian aja Darenya! Xingcai harus cium Guan Ping!

Xingcai: ...

Guan Ping: ...

Narator: *nggak sabar, nendang Guan Ping* Lama!

CUP!

CaiPing: *blushing*

Evil: Cieee, Guan Ping...

Guan Ping: A- apa?

Evil: hehe... nggak kenapa- napa. Oke, lanjut! Dari miko males logic! Oke, buat Guan Xing dulu yah! Truth. Kamu punya perasaan sama Zhang Bao?

Guan Xing: emm, itu... Rahasia.

Zhang Bao: *blushing*

Evil: Nyuu... pelit. Oke, masih Truth! Tau Sakura Ryou dari KNB? Kalian kan sama Vanya. Dan rasanya sering ngomong SUMIMASEN sebanyak- banyaknya. Menurut Guan Xing gimana?

Guan Xing: hmmm... mungkin kita kembar?

Evil:oh Evil tahu! Kayak sinetron yang judulnya 'Puti yang ditukar' yah?

Guan Xing: emm, bisa jadi bisa jadi...

Evil: Okeh! Sekarang buat Jiang Wei! Pilih 2 shota! Hanbei atau Xiahou Ba?

Jiang Wei: Aku sepertinya lebih milih Xiahou Ba...

Evil: Oke! Terima kasih, Wei-kun! Sekarang buat 5 tiger generals of Shu! Selain Power Rangers, parody apa lagi yang pengen kalian promosikan?

FeiYuYunChaoZhong: mungkin K-ON!

Evil: hmm... boleh, boleh. Nah, tadi adalah Truth. Sekarang Dare! Zhang Bao! Gombalin Guan Xing dihadapan ayahnya sendiri!

Zhang Bao: *gulp* Gu- Guan Xing... bapak kamu kerja di bengkel yah?

Guan Xing: emang kenapa?

Zhang Bao: soalnya kamu telah menambal hatiku...

Semua: CIEEEEE!

Guan Xing: *blushing*

Guan Yu: hmm, hmm...

Evil: good job, Zhang Bao! Sekarang buat Zhao Yun! Pake baju Masamune dari SW dan ngomong "dehohohohohohohohohoho" dengan gaya mesum!

Narator: nih bajunya, Yun. *kasih baju Masamune*

Masamune: baju gw!

Narator: Berisik! Sono balik ke SW! *tendang Masamune balik ke SW*

Zhao Yun: *pake baju Masamune*

Evil: nah, mana "dehohohohohohoho"- nya?

Zhao Yun: Dehohohohohohoho! *dengan muka mupeng*

Semua: *jawdrop*

Evil: O- oke, makasih Zhao Yun... dan sekarang buat Ma Chao! *ngasih toa masjid* tereak "DA QIAAAOOO I MISS YOU!". Ayo!

Ma Chao: *buang napas* DA QIAAAOOO I MISS YOUUUU!"

Evil: *tutup kuping karena disebelah Ma Chao*

Semua: *mental karena Ma Chao tereak dengan semangat '45*

Evil: Udah tereaknya, Ma Chao?

Ma Chao: Udah.

Evil: Nah, kalo begitu kita lanjutin lagi! Dari Yurianna Shan L! Buat Zhao Yun! Yun-kun lebih suka Ma Chao atau Jiang Wei? Dipilih yah, jangan dua-duanya... maruk bener...

Zhao Yun: Eh, saya sih lebih suka Jiang Wei...

Evil: Kalo gitu bawa Jiang Wei ke kamar Evil!

YunWei: heh? *blushing*

Evil: Ayo, cepet! *dorong Zhao Yun ama Jiang Wei ke kamar Evil*

Ma Chao: untung gw gak kepilih...

Lalu, tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang merdu dari kamar Evil alias erangannya Jiang wei. Aduh, lupa lagi bilang ke Evil untuk kasih peredam suara!

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar mereka untungnya gak aneh- aneh...

Evil: Hehe... Sekarang Truth buat Xu Shu, Wei Yan, dan Pang Tong! Kalau ada cewe terserah deh, mau dalem Shu atau luar Shu, yang bis dijadiin istri, siapakah itu?

Xu Shu: hmm... mungkin aku pilih Cai Wenji...

Wei Yan: Zhurong...

Pang Tong: kayaknya Yueying boleh...

Zhuge Liang: Hei!

Evil: sabar Kongming, sabar, ini kan Cuma misalkan... nah selanjutnya buat kalian semua! Kalo misalnya ada karakter 2P di kerajaan kalian, kalian mau ngapain?

Liu Bei: ajak ngobrol

Zhang Bao: ajak sparring!

Bao Sanniang: ajak gosip! (?)

Zhuge Liang: ajak nyusun strategis

Zhang Fei: ajak minum!

Yueying: ajak bikin juggernaut...

Guan Yinping: ajak nambahin otot!

Guan Xing: mungkin ajak terbang...

Wei Yan: ajak... berburu...

Huang Zhong: ajak memanah!

Evil: Okay... sisanya mungkin mau komentar?

Semua (yang gak nyumbang ngomong): *geleng- geleng kepala kayak denger musik dangdut*

Evil: Wokeh! Karena kita udah selesai, kita maen kartu yuk!

Chara anak- anak muda: AYO!

Hah... jadi mereka menyelesaikan Truth or Darenya hanya demi main kartu? Dasar anak- anak aneh... *Narator ditimpuk sepatu ama anak- anak muda Shu* berarti tinggal Jin dan Other yah? Baiklah, akan kami tunggu kedatangannya!

**Hahaha... Itulah ending dari chapter 3. Gomen kalo updatenya lama dan banyak kegaje-an soalnya Evil udah bingung mau nulis apalagi. Dan Evil minta maaf yah sama miko males logic dan Yurianna Shan L karena gak bisa masukkin semua requestnya! Gomenasai _ next chapter will be Jin. Feel free to send them your request but don't forget your review, 'kay? Sayonara!**


	5. Jin Kingdom

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama Author kita yang imut#plak# yaitu Evil Red Thorn alias Evil dan juga Narator! Ayo, Narator. Say 'Hi' kepada para Readers!

Narator: Hi...

Ehehe... sebelum kita terjun bebas ke dalam cerita, ini balasan reviewnya:

Kiria Sanae:

Haha... Evil setuju banget sama Kiria-san! Kalo Ma Chao pake baju maid, kira-kira dia jadi seme atau uke yah? *berpikir keras (*ditendang Ma Chao)* Sebenernya waktu Evil ngeliat Wei Yan cosu jadi Armin, bulu kuduk Evil merinding terus non-stop *Evil ditonjok Wei Yan* Kongming, kamu punya perasaan sama om Sima Yi? Bagus, bagus, lanjutkanlah kalo begitu*plakplakplak* Hehe... Dan requestnya pasti Evil sampein ke mereka kok! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Nagi and Scarlett:

Wahaha... Evil setuju banget sama Darenya Scarlett-san buat Jia Chong dan Evil juga setuju Darenya Nagi-san buat Zhuge Dan! Oke, requestnya pasti Evil sampein kok ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Haha... Karena Ma Dai udah sukses membuat gambar Ma Chao jadi 11-12 ama gorila, nih Evil kasih hadiah *kasih kardus, eh kotak ke Ma Dai*

Ma Dai: Apaan nih isinya? *goyang-goyangin kotak, denger suara 'cit' dari dalem kotak*

Evil: Dibukanya kalo udah nyampe Shu aja yah! Dan jangan dibuang soalnya Evil nyari ntuh hadiah ampe hidup Evil jadi setengah!(?)

Ma Dai: Wokeh *balik ke Shu*

Hehe... sebenernya kotak itu isinya tikus got semua. Evil sampe minta bantu Narator buat nangkepin semua tikus got di rumah Evil buat Ma Dai. Evil baik kan? *senyam-senyum gaje* Oke, requestnya pasti Evil kasih ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

xtreme guavaniko:

Kalo Wa-san atau Aupu-chan mau request sih gak apa-apa, asal jangan banyak-banyak. Soalnya Evil suka kehabisan ide. Boleh request, tapi kalo bisa sekitar 4-5 aja. Yah, lebih dikit gak apa-apa sih tapi kalo mau lebih, pertanyaannya yang singkat-singkat aja.

Zhang Fei: *deathglare ke Zhao Yun*

Zhao Yun: *merinding*

Evil: *bingung, kenapa Zhao Yun dipelototin*

Xing Cai: *masih blushing*

Wahaha... kayaknya Zhang Bao emang cocok banget sama Guan Xing. Kalo mereka lagi jalan berdua, Evil yakin banyak yang salah sangka -_- Thanks buat reviewnya!

Yuuki moon chan:

Yaudah, Yuuki boleh manggil Evil pake senpai, berarti Evil boleh manggil Yuuki pake –chan yah? *kayaknya situ emang udah manggil Yuuki pake –chan deh!*Hehe... sama-sama, Yuuki-chan. Tentu saja Evil masukkin requestnya, biar mereka pada tahu rasa! MUAHAHAHAHA! (*Sima Yi: Woy! Ketawa gw!)

Requestnya Yuuki-chan pasti Evil sampein saat para manusia-manusia dari Other itu dateng yah! Thanks buat reviewnya!

SoniCanvas:

Zhuge Liang: *kena semburan SoniCanvas* ...

Evil: pftt... bagus, SoniCanvas-san!

Zhuge Liang: *pundung*

SELAMAT BUAT PASANGAN YAOI BARU JUGA! *lemparin sampah kemana-mana*

Haha... kayaknya virus Zhang he emang udah nyebar kemana- mana, ampe papi Guan Yu juga kena... *ditendang Guan Yu* Oke, requestnya pasti Evil sampein ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

Kirina Fujisaki:

Haha... Ma Chao gak mungkin mirip naga beneran, kan dia dari dulu mukanya udah 11-12 sama gorila. Apa mungkin dia saudara gorila yah? *ditusuk Ma Chao* Oke, requestnya pasti Evil sampaikan ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

reader00:

Hehe... nggak apa-apa kok. Makin banyak keceplosan, makin bagus! *plakplakplak* Oke, requestnya pasti Evil sampaikan ke mereka! Thanks buat reviewnya!

.blossoms:

He? Nama nee-san gak ada? OHMAIGOT! Jangan bilang kalo Evil lupa... NOOOOO! *ngibrit entah kemana* Hehe... Xujie yang sabar yah. Sabar, tabah, hambar, habis hambar jadi pahit(?) Oke, thanks buat reviewnya!

**Dynasty Warriors are belong to KOEI, not Evil**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu hari yang panas yang malah datang orang- orang yang menambah panas, yaitu Orang- orang Shu yang masih maen kartu sama Evil dari pagi ampe siang, siang ampe sore, sore ampe malam, malam ampe paginya lagi dan akan terus begitu sampe mereka berhenti maen kartu sama Evil. Padahal maen kartu doang, apa asyiknya sih? Dasar orang- orang aneh...

TOK TOK TOK...

Heh? Ada yang ngetok pintu? Jangan- jangan... tukang tagih koran lagi! Waduh, padahal kita lagi bokek gara- gara duit pada abis buat beli boneka buat Evil *Evil maniak sama boneka yah... ampe dompet kering gara- gara beli boneka* Aduh, gimana nih?

Sementara itu yang di luar rumah Evil...

TOK TOK TOK...

Orang- orang Jin: ...

Sima Yi: kok, gak ada yang bukain pintu yah? *pengen banget dibukain pintu, buka pintu sendiri!*

Sima Shi: mungkin gak ada orangnya kali

Sima Yi: Tapi tadi ayah denger ada suara kok di dalam rumah ini. Aneh...

Sima Zhao: Jangan- jangan rumah ini gak ada penghuninya, terus suara yang di dalam itu...*gulp*

Orang- orang Jin: *pada tegang kayak lagi nonton pilm 'The Co*jur*ng'*

Narator: *dari balik pintu* pergi...

Orang- orang Jin: *bulu kuduk merinding*

Sima Zhao: tuh kan, apa kubilang...

Narator: GAK DENGER GUE BILANG APAAN? PERGIII!

Orang- orang Jin: GYAAAAAA! *lari- lari gaje di teras rumah Evil kayak ada kebakaran*

Sementara itu di dalam rumah Evil...

Semua (yang di dalam): SUARA APAAN TUH?!

Narator: biasa, tokek kawin(?)

Ma Dai: tokek kawin? Aku baru tau tokek kawin suaranya merdu banget *plak*

Narator: yah, begitulah suaranya...

Evil: ... Kalian tunggu disini yah! Ayo, Narator *tarik tangan Narator ampe urat tangannya nyerempet putus*

Narator: ADAW! PELAN- PELAN DONG, NARIKNYA!

Evil: KALO GAK KENCENG, NANTI NARATOR KAN GAK GERAK!

Narator: LO KATE GUE SOFA! GUE INI MANUSIA, MANUSIAAA!

Evil: YAUDAH, EVIL MINTA MAAP! AYO!

Orang- orang Shu: *jawdrop*

Liu Shan: hihi... mereka lucu, yah?

Orang- orang Shu (selain Liu Shan): 'LUCU?!'

Lalu, setelah kami adu mulut sebentar, kami pun berjalan ke luar rumah Evil dan meninggalkan Orang- orang Shu yang mukanya masih pada cengo kayak sapi bego *Narator dijadiin sate ama Orang- orang Shu* gara- gara ngeliat kami berantem. Hah... Tarik napas, jangan dibuang(?)... saya harap yang dateng bukan tukang tagih koran, tapi Orang- orang Jin supaya saya bisa lihat Sima Zhao yang ganteng *di deathglare Yuanji*

Evil & Narator: *jawdrop karena ngeliat orang- orang Jin lari- larian di teras rumah*

Orang- orang Jin: *ngeliat Evil sama Narator, tereak* KYAAA! KUNTILANAK AMA GENDERUWOO!

Evil: siapa yang kalian maksud kuntilanak, hah?

Narator: dan siapa itu genderuwo?

Orang- orang Jin: kalianlah, siapa lagi...

Evil: enak aja! Aku Evil Red Thorn dan ini namanya Narator! Bukan KUNTILANAK dan GENDERUWO!

Orang- orang Jin: *berhenti lari, ngerem dan jatuh, niban Guo Huai karena dia berdiri paling depan*

Guo Huai: *mejret* Aduuhh, uhuk uhuk... tolong... se- sesek, uhuk uhuk...

Orang- orang Jin: Kek Guo Huai!

Evil & Narator: Alamakjang! Ada aki- aki ketiban truk! *Evil dan Narator dikeroyok orang- orang Jin*

Akhirnya, kami membawa*baca: nyeret* Guo Huai masuk ke rumah Evil. Aduh, kasian banget ntuh aki- aki. Udah tinggal tulang ama kentut doang *Narator ditembak Guo Huai* pake acara ketiban sama orang- orang Jin yang badannya masih pada sehat nan bugar alias masih fresh from oven itu. Ckckck, kasian sekali nasibmu kek...

Guo Huai: uhuk uhuk...

Evil: *ngasih teh ke Guo Huai* ini kek, biar tambah sakit(?)

Guo Huai: makasih ya, uhuk uhuk... srupuuut *buset, nih aki- aki haus banget yah? Suara nyeruput tehnya ampe merdu begitu*

Xiahou Ba: Kakek gak apa- apa kan?

Guo Huai: iya, gak apa- apa. Uhuk uhuk...

Sima Yi: *nengok ke Evil* jadi kamu yang namanya Evil Red Thorn?

Evil: bukan!

Sima Yi: lah? Terus siapa?

Evil: Tukiyem! Ya udah tahu nama Evil tuh Evil Red Thorn, pake nanya lagi. Kan udah Evil sebut namanya Evil tadi!

Sima Yi: Gak, Cuma mau memastikan aja kalo situ Evil Red Thorn atau bukan. _By the way busway lagi otw keserempet, _*panjang bener, om!* kenapa anda mengundang kami, Orang- orang Jin, untuk datang ke sini?

Evil: *lagi asyik ngusir Orang- orang Shu buat masuk ke kamar Narator kayak penggembala nyuruh domba- dombanya untuk masuk kandang (*Ditendang orang- orang Shu) * Ayo! Masuk! Gak ada yang boleh keluar! Kalo ada yang keluar, Evil giling!

Orang- orang Shu: _Hai_... * nurut- nurut aja, masuk ke kamar Narator satu persatu*

Sima Yi: ... 'gue dikacangin'

Evil: haha... maaf yah lama. Tadi om Sima Yi ngomong apa?

Sima Yi: Kenapa Evil mengundang kami untuk datang ke sini?

Evil: hehehe... Evil mengundang kalian untuk bermain tentunya!

Zhuge Dan: main? Main apa? *Zhuge Dan-kun kepo yah...*

Evil: Kita akan main Truth or Dare!

Orang- orang Jin: Oh, Truth or Dare! Kita mah juga tahu *gaul juga Orang- orang Jin ini, mereka tahu ToD. Jin akan dinobatkan sebagai kerajaan yang paling gaul seantoro Three Kingdoms sebentar lagi*

Evil: Kalo gitu Evil gak perlu menjelaskan lagi apa itu ToD, langsung saja! Pertama, dari Kiria Sanae! Truth buat... Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: alamak, kenapa saya duluan...

Evil: itu DY (Derita Yi)! Truthnya adalah... kenapa di setiap seri Dynasty Warriors keluar, topi anda semakin lama semakin gede?

Sima Yi: hmm... itu agar menunjukkan bahwa derajat saya lebih tinggi dari mereka. MUAHAHAHAHA! *baru pertama- tama udah ketawa aja om...*

Evil: oh... Evil kira biar gak kelihatan pendek

Sima Yi: Saya tinggi kok!

Evil: oke, oke. Sekarang Dare buat om Sima Yi lagi dan Tante Chunhua!

YiChunhua: heh?

Evil: Iya, kalian! Darenya adalah... kalian harus tukeran baju sekaligus aksesoris! Ayo!

Sima Yi: a- apa?! Tukeran baju?!

Zhang Chunhua: _well, i don't mind it..._

Sima Yi: tapi say-

Zhang Chunhua: kau juga kan, _My Lord_?

Sima Yi: *kuncup* i- iya...

Lalu, mereka pun berjalan ke kamar Evil untuk saling bertukar baju. Walah, saya gak mau ngebayangin Sima Yi pake baju Tante Chunhua...

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka keluar dari kamar Evil. WTH?! Itu SIMA YI?! Wahahahahahaha!

Sima Yi: *malu- malu meong*

Zhang Chunhua: kenapa _My Lord_?

Sima Yi: nggak, nggak kenapa- napa

Wang Yuanji: Wah, cocok sekali ayah mertua...

Chara Cowo: *nosebleed ngeliat Sima Yi*

Chara om- om: *bengong, ngeliatin Sima Yi*

Zhang Chunhua: 'Untung gak ada yang komentar ke saya...'

CKREEEEEK!

Evil: ehehehe, foto langka nih. Om Sima Yi pake baju Zhang Chunhua... kasih liat Kongming, ah~ *ngibrit ke kamar Narator*

Sima Yi: NOOOO... MAU DISIMPAN DIMANA MUKA GUE NANTIII...

Sima Zhao: di punggung aja, Yah...

Sima Yi: *deathglare*

Sima Zhao: *kicep*

Evil: *balik* Ehehe... udah Evil tunjukkin, dan mukanya Kongming langsung 11-12 sama cabe rawit. Yah, tadi mukanya Kongming nggak sempet Evil foto~ oke, lanjut! Dare buat Wang Yuanji! *bisik- bisik ke Wang Yuanji* Yuanji-chan, jambak rambutnya Sima Shi ampe putus beberapa helai!

Wang Yuanji: *bisik- bisik* sekarang?

Evil: Iya!

Wang Yuanji: *pegang rambut Sima Shi * maaf, Kak Sima Shi...

Sima Shi: Yuanji? Kau mau ngapain- OWWWWW!

Dan alhasil Wang Yuanji mencabut rambut Sima Shi sampe 10.000 helai lebih. Buset, kecil kecil tapi kuat. Itulah Wang Yuanji...

Wang Yuanji: maaf, kak. Habis Darenya disuruh begitu... ini aku balikin rambutnya *nyerahin beberapa helai rambut ke Sima Shi*

Sima Shi: *ambil helai rambut, ditaruh di rambut*

Semua: *sweatdrop*

Evil: Oke, terima kasih Yuanji! Sekarang, dari Nagi and Scarlett! Truth buat... Sima Yi lagi!

Sima Yi: ya ampun, mereka ngefans sama saya yah? *narsisdotkom*

Evil: hem... bisa jadi bisa jadi!

Sima Yi: iya iya!

Evil: TIDAK TIDAK!

Sima Yi: *pundung*

Evil: Oke, Truthnya adalah... masih inget dress yang dihadiahin dari Om Kumis Lele alias rivalmu?

Sima Yi: oh, yang itu? Masih

Evil: Nah, Darenya... pake dress itu!

Sima Yi: Hah?! Pake dress itu?! Pake dress dari si kumis lele itu?!

Evil: ya iyalah. Emang dress dari siapa lagi selain dari Kongming alias rival tercinta~

Sima Yi: OGAH!

Orang-orang Jin (minus Sima Yi): Pfft...

Evil: gak mau pake? Yakin? Padahal dress- nya bagus loh... *pegang penggiling di tangan*

Sima Yi: *gulp* emm... nggak kok! Sa- saya pengen pake dress itu!

Evil: Hontou ni?

Sima Yi: *angguk angguk kepala sekenceng mungkin sampe nyerempet jedukkan sama Evil*

Evil: Kalo begitu, cepat pake dress itu! _Off you go_! *dorong Sima Yi ke kamar Evil*

Kasihan sekali engkau, Sima Yi. Baru pertama, udah disuruh Dare yang aneh- aneh... Saya turut berduka cita kepadamu * Sima Yi: lo kira gue udah mati?!*

Lalu, 10 menit kemudian...

Evil: Nyuu~ Om Sima Yi ganti baju lama banget... kayak baru pertama kali pake baju aja *Evil dikipas Sima Yi*

Sima Yi: *keluar dari kamar Evil*

Lalu, seluruh mata tertuju pada Sima Yi.

Semua: *nengok ke Sima Yi*

Sima Yi: ? a-apa?

Evil: KYAA! SIMA YI! UTSUKUSHI! *hug Sima Yi*

Sima Yi: eh?

Chara cewe: *pikiran fujoshi berjalan*

Chara cowo: *nosebleed*

Chara om-om: *bengong #plak*

Evil: oke! Cheese~

CKREEEK!

Sima Yi: HEI!

Evil: ushishishi... lumayan, jadi kado buat Kongming ultah nanti *emang Kongming ultah tanggal berapa?*

Sima Yi: JANGAN! AIB GUEEE! *nangis bombay*

Sima Zhao: *tepuk pundak Sima Yi* sabar ya, ayah... tapi ayah cocok kok pake baju it-

Sima Yi: *deathglare ke Sima Zhao*

Sima Zhao: *pundung*

Evil: Oke! Selanjutnya Truth buat... Sima Zhao yang lagi pundung disana! * nunjuk ke Sima Zhao*

Sima Zhao: *nengok kearah Evil dengan _slow- motion_*

Evil: Ayo, Zhao-kun! Semangat! Truthnya adalah... pilih siapa? Wang Yuanji atau Jia Chong?

Sima Zhao: hem... kalau disuruh pillih antara istri atau temen, aku lebih pilih temen.

Evil: oh~ kenapa Zhao-kun lebih milih temen?

Sima Zhao: em... kalo istri kan gampang dicari lagi, tapi kalo temen susah dicari lagi...

Evil: jadi intinya kamu lebih milih Jia Chong? *mata cling-cling*

Sima Zhao: emm... iya *garuk- garuk kepala, padahal gak gatel sama sekali*

Jia Chong: ...

Wang Yuanji: *deathglare ke Sima Zhao*

Evil: hehehe... kalo begitu, cium dia!

Sima Zhao: EH?!

Jia Chong: ... nih cewe udah gila yah?

Evil: nggak kok, Evil masih waras. Sumpah... *sujud- sujud gaje*

Sima Zhao: kok tiba- tiba disuruh cium Jia Chong?

Evil: kan tadi kamu lebih milih Jia Chong daripada Wang Yuanji, jadi Dare- nya adalah... cium orang yang kamu pilih!

Sima Zhao: ' Tau gitu, gue milih Wang Yuanji deh...'

Evil: Ayo!

ZhaoChong: ...

Narator: Lama! *tendang Sima Zhao*

CHU!

Semua: ...

Evil: KYAAAA! *fujoshi mode: ON*

Zhang Chunhua: ara~ kenapa aku gak kepikiran untuk jodohin Zhao sama Jia Chong yah? *apa? Jangan bilang kalo Tante Chunhua seorang fujoshi juga?*

Sima Yi: Zhao...

Sima Shi: adek...

Chara cowo (selain Zhao, Chong, dan Shi): *pengen teriak 'CIE', tapi keburu di deathglare Wang Yuanji*

Chara om- om (selain Sima Yi): anak muda zaman sekarang begini yah...

Wang Yuanji: *death deathglare*

Yap. Karena saya tendang Sima Zhao, alhasil bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan. Sepertinya tendangan saya terlalu keras...

CKREEEEK!

Evil: fuuh~ untung dapet fotonya! Kesempatan perunggu seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan! *pake perunggu karena emas sudah terlalu mainstream XD* Oke, selanjutnya Truth buat Jia Chong, Sima Shi, Wen Yang, Zhong Hiu, Xiahou Ba, om Deng Ai dan kek Guo Huai!

Zhong Hui: Gue bukan hiu!

Evil: iya iya, terserah. Truthnya adalah... misalnya ada seorang istri disamping kalian, siapakah mereka? Ambil diluar Jin boleh kok. Pertama dari Jia Chong!

Jia Chong: Xingcai.

Sima Shi: mungkin Wang Yi

Wen Yang: emm... sepertinya Lianshi

Zhong Hui: mungkin aku sedikit tertarik pada Zhenji

Cao Pi: *deathglare ke Zhong Hui dari Wei*

Xiahou Ba: kalau aku maunya Guan Yinping!

Deng Ai: ... Zhurong

Guo Huai: uhuk uhuk... mungkin Yueying, uhuk uhuk...

Evil: hem... selera kalian tinggi juga yah... Oke, selanjutnya! Dare buat Jia Chong!

Jia Chong: ... ini bukan hari keberuntunganku yah?

Evil: ini hari keberuntunganmu, Jia Chong! Karena Darenya... gombalin Zhao!

Sima Zhao: *lagi minum, muncrat kena Guo Huai*

Guo Huai: ...

Sima Zhao: ya ampun! Maaf kek Huai, maaf!

Jia Chong: ... gombalin Zhao?

Evil: Yuppie!

Jia Chong: Zhao, jangan anggap ini serius. Begitu aku selesai ngomong, lupain semua yang nanti aku bilang. Mengerti?

Sima Zhao: *angguk-angguk kepala*

Jia Chong: *tarik napas, keluar lewat kuping (*heh?)* Zhao, papa kamu yang bikin Bundaran HI yah? *kok Jia Chong tau Bunderan HI?*

Sima Zhao: nggak kok-

Jia Chong: *deathglare*

Sima Zhao: ma- maksudnya iya. Emang kenapa?

Jia Chong: *blushing* karena... bawaanya pengen aku puterin terus hati kamu...

KRIK... KRIK...

Oke, moment yang satu ini cukup awkward karena mereka diem semua. Tapi muka mereka merah padam semua kayak nggak hirup udara selama 24 jam lebih (?)

Chara cewe: KYAA! PIKIRAN FUJOSHIKUUUU!

Chara Cowo: CIEEEE~

Chara om-om: *jawdrop*

Evil: 'untung voice recorder-nya udah nyala... kerekam deh kata- kata Jia Chong tadi!'

Narator: ... saya bingung mau ngomong apa

Evil: Oke, selanjutnya Dare buat... Zhuge Dan!

Zhuge Dan: waduh, gawat nih...

Evil: Darenya adalah... kirim surat cinta buat Kongming dan tunggu balasannya!

Zhuge Dan: kenapa harus surat cinta?!

Evil: karena Nagi-san mintanya surat cinta~ ayo, ditulis

Zhuge Dan: *ambil kertas dan pulpen di kamar Evil*

5 menit kemudian...

Evil: udah?

Zhuge Dan: udah-

Evil: *masukkin surat ke amplop, ngibrit ke kamar Narator*

Di Kamar Narator...

BRAKKK! *sabar Evil, sabar...*

Evil: KONGMING~ ada surat untukmu- loh? Kongming mana?

Guan Suo: em... dia disitu... *nunjuk ke balik pintu*

Evil: heh? *liat di balik pintu*

Zhuge Liang: *kejepit pintu*

Evil: HWA! GO-GOMENE, KONGMING!

Zhuge Liang: ...

Evil: Gomene, Kongming... Evil kesini mau ngasih surat buat Kongming...

Zhuge Liang: *langsung sehat wal'afiat lagi* surat apa?

Evil: dari Zhuge Dan-

Zhuge Liang: *baca surat, facepalm* ini... dari Zhuge Dan?

Evil: Yups! Dan Kongming harus kirim balik surat itu!

Zhuge Liang: ... *ambil kertas dan pulpen*

2 menit kemudian... *alamakjang, cepatnya!*

Zhuge Liang: nih

Evil: Sankyu, Kongming! *ngacir*

Di Ruang Tamu...

Evil: Minnasan! Evil balik!

Semua (kecuali Evil): Okaeri...

Evil: Evil kan emang udah di rumah Evil sendiri... oh iya, ini balasan suratnya Zhuge Dan dari Kongming!

Xiahou Ba: aku mau lihat dong!

Wen Yang: aku juga!

Evil: oke~

Lalu, Evil membuka amplop surat itu secara perlahan, dan membuka isi suratnya.

' _Zhuge Dan, terima kasih buat suratnya. Tapi, waktu kamu nulis surat ini, kepalamu nggak kebentur apa- apa kan? Kalo nggak kebentur apa- apa, berarti jangan bilang kalo kamu udah belok? Kalo kamu udah sepenuhnya belok, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menerima cintamu. Karena aku sudah menyukai orang lain.'_

Evil: sabar yah, Zhuge Dan... *tepuk Zhuge Dan*

Zhuge Dan: ... 'Gue belum belok, gue masih normal.'

Wang Yuanji: Kumis Lele itu bilang dia menyukai orang lain? Siapa?

Zhang Chunhua: tentu saja istrinya, Yuanji. Siapa lagi?

Narator: emm... lebih baik baca dulu sebelum berbicara *nunjuk ke bagian surat*

' _sebenarnya aku menyukai Sima Yi.'_

KRIK... KRIK...

'_Tapi. Boong.'_

GUBRAAAKK!

Evil: oke, itu adalah surat teraneh yang pernah Evil baca... selanjutnya dari Aiko Ishikawa! Truth buat... Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: kenapa saya mulu sih yang kena...

Evil: sabar yah... dan Truthnya adalah... kenapa om Sima Yi suka ketawa, apa gak takut dibilang orang gila?

Sima Yi: kenapa takut dibilang orang gila? Lagipula, ketawa kan sehat! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *giladotkom*

Evil: ... kapan-kapan Evil mau bilang ke KOEI, kalo salah satu musou-nya Sima Yi tuh diganti jadi ketawanya yang gila itu...

Sima Yi: HEI!

Evil: hehehe... sekarang Truth untuk Sima Shi! Akhirnya Sima Shi juga...

Sima Shi: Maksudmu apa, Evil?

Evil: gak ada maksud apa-apa. _Okay, back to the story,_Truthnya adalah... apa sih enaknya Baozi, sampe-sampe kamu cinta banget sama Baozi?

Sima Shi: enak aja.

Evil: enak kenapa?

Sima Shi: pokoknya enak aja.

Evil: ... ya sudahlah. Yang satu ini memang agak keras kepala. Oke! Selanjutnya dari SoniCanvas! Truth buat... Zhong Hiu!

Zhong Hui: Hui!

Evil: hehehe... Hiu-kun kan ganteng, pintar, dan... berbudi baik. Kenapa kamu masih single?

Zhong Hui: hem... karena perempuan yang kuidamkan sudah ada yang punya

Evil: maksudmu Zhenji?

Zhong Hui: *blushing* bu-bukan!

Evil: lalu siapa?

Zhong Hui: *masih blushing* bu-bukan urusanmu!

Evil: baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang, Dare buat Sima bersaudara!

YiChunhua: kamu pasti bisa, nak! *bawa spanduk bertuliskan 'You Can Do It, My Sons!'*

ZhaoShi: ... lebay

Evil: Darenya adalah... habisin lima truk berisi makanan!

ZhaoShi: What The?! Gak kebanyakan tuh?!

Evil: nggak kok. Nih *bawa 5 truk mainan*

Semua(kecuali Evil): *jawdrop*

Evil: ini mah sedikit. Ayo, dimakan!

ZhaoShi: *ambil Baozi dari truk mainan, dimakan*

1 menit kemudian... *buset, cepet bener!*

Yup. Baozi yang ada di truk mainan itu dalam 1 menit habis, pemirsa! Hebat... saya kasih thumbs up deh buat mereka

Evil: Oke, selanjutnya dari Kirina Fujisaki! Dare buat... Sima bersaudara lagi! Darenya adalah-

ZhaoShi: makan Baozi lagi

Evil: kok tau?

ZhaoShi: kita gitu loh

Semua (kecuali ZhaoShi): *jawdrop*

Evil: kalo gitu, Evil ambil dulu yah Baozinya! *ngacir*

Xiahou Ba: heh? Evil pergi kemana?

Narator: ...lihat saja nanti

20 menit kemudian... *lama bener!*

Evil: tadaima... hosh hosh...

Semua (kecuali Evil): okaeri

Wen Yang: Evil habis dari mana?

Evil: nyolong Baozi

KRIK KRIK...

Semua: APA?! NYOLONG?!

Evil: iya, memangnya kenapa? Itu kan hobinya Evil

Semua: *sweatdrop*

Zhuge Dan: ya tuhan, jangan hilangkan kepolosan anak ini...

Zhong Hui: hei! Dia sudah tidak polos lagi tau!

Zhuge Dan: oh iya, aku lupa

Evil: enak saja! Evil masih polos kok!

Semua: 'polos? Kalo polos, pasti kamu gak seharusnya tahu tentang Yaoi dan Yuri!'

Evil: ngomong-ngomong, ini Baozinya! *buka karung berisi Baozi*

ZhaoShi: ...

Evil: heh? Kok nggak diambil?

ZhaoShi: kok isinya cuma dua?!

Evil: kan satu buat Zhao-kun, yang satunya lagi buat Shi. Gimana sih!

ZhaoShi: 'kenapa jadi dia yang marah?'

Evil: ayo, ambil Baozinya

ZhaoShi: *ambil Baozi dari karung*

Evil: oke, siap? Satu-

ZhaoShi: *makan Baozi*

Evil: *sweatdrop* baru mau bilang dua... ya sudahlah, makin cepat makin baik!

Sima Zhao: *telen Baozi satu lahap*

Sima Shi: *baru makan setengah Baozi*

Sima Zhao: hore! Aku menang!

Sima Shi: cih, aku kalah

Evil: selamat, Zhao-kun!

Semua: *tepok kaki (?)*

Sima Zhao: dapet hadiah nggak?

Evil: nggak

Sima Zhao: *pundung*

Evil: yup, selanjutnya Dare buat... Zhong Hiu dan Xiahou Ba!

Zhong Hui: Hui! Bukan Hiu!

Evil: *kacangin Zhong Hui* Darenya adalah... lomba nari Jaipong!

HuiBa: nani?!

Evil: nari Jaipong. Kalian tau kan?

HuiBa: em... kayaknya sih tau *loh? Kok mereka bisa tau Jaipong? Entahlah, Evil juga tidak tahu...*

Evil: kalo gitu silahkan menari!

Zhong Hui: nggak pake lagu?!

Evil: iya, soalnya tape recorder Evil lagi rusak

HuiBa: tch. Baiklah

Evil: oke, mulai!

HuiBa: *nari Jaipong*

Semua: pfft...

30 menit kemudian...

HuiBa: *mati ditempat*

Evil: hahaha... yang menang adalah...

HuiBa: *langsung bangun kayak mayat idup lagi*

Evil: ... nggak ada!

KRIK KRIK...

HuiBa: KOK NGGAK ADA?! PADAHAL KITA UDAH CAPEK-CAPEK NARI?!

Evil: habisnya gerakan kalian sama. Evil jadi susah menilanya. Karena Evil nggak bisa bedain, jadi Evil nyatakan seri!

HuiBa: *mati ditempat (lagi)*

Evil: nah sekarang, Dare buat... Tante Chunhua dan Yuanji-chan!

ChunhuaYuanji: kok kayaknya feelingku nggak enak?

Evil: hehehe... Darenya adalah... pake baju bikini!

Semua: HORE! *semangat 45*

ChunhuaYunaji: *deathglare*

Semua: *kicep*

Evil: hehehe... kayaknya Evil punya bikini. Mana yah? *bongkar seluruh isi lemari*

Narator: ...sejak kapan kau punya bikini?

Evil: Cuma punya aja, gak pernah dipake. Hehehe... ah! Ini dia! *lempar bikini ke Chunhua dan Yuanji*

ChunhuaYuanji: ...

Evil: silahkan pake dikamar Evil~

Lalu, Tante Chunhua dan Yuanji berjalan menuju kamar Evil. Dan saya masih gak percaya kalo Evil punya baju bikini!

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Evil.

ChunhuaYuanji: *malu-malu guguk*

Chara cowo dan om-om: *nosebleed dan pingsan ditempat*

Evil: KYAAA! BANYAK DARAH!

Narator: *ambil darah pake tangan, masukkin darah ke hidung mereka satu-satu* cih, nyusahin aja

Saya memasuki darah ke hidung mereka satu-satu. Dasar, bikin rumah orang jadi kolam darah aja. Susah bersihinnya tau!

Evil: em... ano... Tante Chunhua dan Yuanji-chan masih mau pake baju bikini?

ChunhuaYuanji: nggak!

Evil: em... lebih baik kalian ganti baju biasa kalian deh. Nanti kalo mereka bangun dan liat kalian masih pake baju bikini, nanti darahnya keluar lagi...

ChunhuaYuanji: baiklah *ngacir ke kamar Evil*

~~~~SKIP~~~~

Evil: oke, selanjutnya dari reader00! Dare buat... Sima Zhao!

Sima Zhao: aku?

Evil: iya, kamu! Darenya adalah... *ngecek karung, kasih satu Baozi ke Sima Zhao*

Sima Zhao: heh? Ini buat apa?

Evil: *bisik-bisik* Zhao-kun, itu Baozi satu-satunya dan kamu harus makan Baozi itu di depan Sima Shi

Sima Zhao: ha-harus?

Evil: yup~

Sima Zhao: *makan Baozi ragu-ragu*

Sima Shi: *ngeliat* Evil, bagi Baozi

Evil: maaf, itu Baozi terakhir...

Sima Shi: *ngeluarin aura gelap* Zhao...

Sima Zhao: 'mampuslah gue!'

Sima Shi: I SHALL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS! *ngejar Sima Zhao*

Sima Zhao: HUWAA! GOMENE, ONII-CHAAAAAN! *lari keluar rumah*

Sima Shi: TUNGGU!

Semua (kecuali Zhao dan Shi yang lagi asyik diluar): *jawdrop*

Evil: emm... kita lanjutkan. Dare buat... Ba-chan!

Xiahou Ba: *masih pundung*

Evil: ayo, Ba. Darenya nggak aneh kayak tadi kok

Xiahou Ba: bener?

Evil: iya

Xiahou Ba: emang Darenya apa?

Evil: etto... gendong Guo Huai dengan ala bridal style, pake baju pengantin dan berputar!

Xiahou Ba: *jawdrop*

Evil: kek Huai, ini baju pengantinnya. Dipake yah~ *ngasih baju pengantin cewe ke Guo Huai*

Guo Huai: kok baju pengantin- uhuk uhuk... cewenya?

Evil: karena kek Huai yang bakal digendong

Guo Huai: tapi-

Evil: mau dipake atau nggak? *ambil penggiling*

Guo Huai: *ngacir ke kamar Evil*

10 menit kemudian...

Guo Huai pun keluar dari kamar. Sebenarnya saya nggak tega ngeliat kek Huai pake baju itu. Soalnya badannya kurus banget alias ceking dan kulitnya putih pucet. Bener-bener jadi 11-12 sama mayat idup *ditembak Guo Huai*

Evil: nah, ayo gendong kek Huai, Ba-chan~

Xiahou Ba: *gendong Guo Huai, terus muter-muter*

Guo Huai: uhuk uhuk... Ba, jangan kenceng-kenceng- uhuk uhuk... muternya...

Xiahou Ba: maaf, kek

CKREEEEK!

Evil: untung keburu... oke, sudah cukup! Evil gak tega liat kek Huai yang mukanya tambah pucet itu

Xiahou Ba: *turunin Guo Huai*

Evil: oke, selanjutnya... eh? Sudah habis? Ya sudahlah, kapan-kapan kita main lagi yah! Sayonara, minna!

Narator: Sayonara

Orang-orang Jin: dadah, Evil *keluar rumah*

Evil: oh iya, orang- orang Shu! *ngacir ke kamar Narator*

Narator: tunggu! *kejar Evil*

Kami berlari menuju kamar saya. Tapi feeling saya kok gak enak yah?

Evil: hai semuanya! Kita lanjut main kartu-

Narator: kalian semua. Pulang.

Orang- orang Shu: tapi kami masih mau main kartu-

Narator: CEPAT PULANG!

Orang-orang Shu: *buru-buru ngacir keluar rumah Evil*

Evil: yah, mereka pergi... ya sudahlah, Evil mau makan dulu. Dari tadi belum makan nih. Ayo, Narator

Narator: oke

Kenapa saya usir orang-orang Shu itu? Karena mereka buat kamar saya jadi 11-12 sama kapal pecah. Dan sebelum mereka bisa menghancurkan kamar saya, lebih baik saya usir mereka. Sepertinya itu kerajaan terakhir yang datang ke rumah ka-

DOK DOK DOK!

Bagus, siapa lagi yang datang?

**Hehehe... itulah ending dari chapter 5. Maaf yah kalo tidak memuaskan soalnya Evil bingung mau nulis apalagi -_- dan maaf kalo Evil baru update sekarang soalnya Evil lagi sibuk. Next Chapter will be Other. Feel free to give me your request but don't forget the review, kay? Sayonara! ^ ^**


End file.
